Maybe Stranger Things Haven't Happened
by Pavement Chaser
Summary: Casey and Jack are back with their friends and their kids. Taylor is now grown up and having adventures of her own. What happens when she wants to get married and have a family of her own on the island?
1. Ever After

Ever After

Taylor held the infant in her arms. She made faces and cooed to the little girl. She looked back at her mother who was watching the young child for Will and Marie.

"Mom, she's so adorable. I can't wait until I have one of my own!" Taylor exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes you can." Casey said sternly taking the child from her arms. Taylor just smiled.

Taylor thought about the baby that had been born not three months ago. Will was Tina and Sawyer's son and he had married another pair's daughter, Marie. And together they had Bailey. Bailey was a sweet baby who never cried or at least not in front of Taylor. She had a tuft of hair on her head that was rather dark for a baby but Tina had dark hair and so did Will, so she figured it was hereditary. Her bright eyes lit when she laughed and her fat cheeks were rosier than she'd ever seen.

Casey watched her flesh and blood stare at the baby contently. She had the longing for a family exactly like Casey had. 'Like mother like daughter,' Casey thought.

Taylor looked like her mother, long straight blond hair and a pale complexion. She was also short for her age and she always would be. She was her mother's height as well. But that's where the similarities ended with Casey. The rest of Taylor was Jack. She had his brown eyes and his stubborn but sweet personality. She felt she could save the world if she wanted to and was taking over as head doctor of the island since Jack and Casey were retiring to old age.

Casey was twenty-nine when she had Taylor and she was going to celebrate her twentieth birthday in less than a week. So although she wasn't old-old she felt like it. And she knew Jack felt the same. They were both ready for grand children but they didn't want Taylor to rush into anything.

Taylor stood up and smoothed out her purple shirt and then wiped her hands on her jeans. She said a quick good bye to her mother who still held Bailey and headed for the cave entrance.

"Hey monkey! Where you going, you know you have a lesson." Jack called after her.

"I know. I'll be back though. I'm going to visit Aaron." She told him. She and Aaron had been seeing a lot of each other lately and it somewhat concerned Jack. It wasn't that Aaron wasn't a good kid it was just that he was her father and didn't want to see his little girl get hurt if something were to happen. Taylor was hard to come by and was their only, so of coarse Jack was protective. Especially of a daughter who was exactly like him.

"Well, if I didn't know any better I'd think she just blew you off." Casey notified Jack from the cave floor. He turned and chuckled at her remark. She was still as fiery as they were day the married.

"I'd say I think your right." He sat down next to the forty-nine year old woman and kissed her. "I love you." He told her next.

"I love you." She repeated and kissed him again.

000

"Hey Christy! Have you seen Aaron?" Taylor yelled to Gabe and Maggie's daughter. She had been looking for him for over and hour and could find him.

"Umm…last I saw him he was going to cut some more fire wood." Christy explained. She tucked a piece of curly brown hair behind her ear.

Taylor still confused thanked her anyway. "Thanks Christy! I owe you one." Taylor yelled to her as she ran into the jungle to find the boy.

"Yeah, well when you guys get married you can let me be a bridesmaid!" She yelled after the girl. She giggled to herself at the thought of Aaron and Taylor's wedding. Scary thing was…she could so see it happening.

Christy and Taylor had grown to be good friends. The two had many talks together and took walks on occasion. They shared secrets and laughed together. They guessed that made them close friends.

Christy went back to hanging wet clothes which was what she was doing when Taylor had so rudely interrupted her. Her small smiled melted into a scowl once again. She hated hanging clothes but it was a necessary evil. Her blue eyes darted from one thing or another trying to keep herself occupied while she did the boring deed.

She was eighteen, two years younger than Taylor was. She had brown curly hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back, and blue eyes. She was a mixture of her mother and father. You couldn't tell whom she looked like more, it was just a complete blend of genes with her.

She re-tucked the piece of brown hair behind her ear again as her eyes finally landed on Hunter, another one of her and Taylor's good friends. She'd have to go over and talk to him when she was finished with the laundry.

000

Taylor walked toward the sound of someone chopping wood. She knew it was Aaron. Who else would be doing the same thing as him? She rounded the corner of a grove of trees and he came into view at last. She leaned against a tree waiting for him to notice her. A dimpled smile sat on her face.

"What are doing here? I thought you had a lesson with your dad today?" Aaron stood up straight, flexing his abdominal muscles that had come to him naturally.

He was fairly good looking. He had his mother's blond hair and her blue eyes but the rest of him was his father, Thomas. He knew Charlie wasn't his real father but it's the only one he knew so 'dad' was what he called Charlie. The ex-rocker didn't seem to mind.

"I did. I jumped it to come see you instead." Taylor said with a bright smiled.

"You did, did you?" Aaron dropped his axe and walked over to her and kissed her passionately.

As they drew apart Taylor sighed. "God, you're good at that."

"So, I've heard." Aaron laughed. Taylor soon followed with a giggle.

000

"Where do you think she could be?" Jack paced around the caves. Taylor had left earlier that day to see Aaron and she hadn't come back yet. The sun was setting off in the distance and Jack continued his worrying.

"Honey, don't worry. I trust her and you should to. We raised her right, and I'm sure she's fine. She's probably still at the beach with Christy and Hunter. You have kept her here for the last few days for lessons you know." Casey told him. Although her maternal instincts were tingling something told her Taylor was fine.

And soon, as if on cue Taylor walked through the brush and into the caves. She looked up at her father and waved.

"Taylor where have you been?" Jack asked sternly.

She looked at him oddly. "You're angry."

"What was you first clue?" Jack said sarcastically.

"You always call me Taylor when you're mad at me. Every other time it's monkey." Taylor retorted.

"Just answer my first question." Jack said hopelessly.

"I was at the beach with Christy, Hunter, Aaron, and Mia. We were just talking and we lost track of time and considering I'm the only one out of all of us that lives up here I had to walk the mile to get here." She walked over to her sleeping area and set her things down. "I haven't seen them in a while Pop." She added as a guilt thing.

Jack looked at his offspring and saw that she was sorry for worrying him. He nodded his head and closed his eyes. "Alright fine. But you have two lessons to do tomorrow." He said to her. Her tense expression melted into a smile and she ran and kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Dad. I love you!" Then she was gone again. Talking to someone else that sat around the fire. She had done it again. Taylor had a way of working him over without even saying a word and if frightened him sometimes. But for the most part he got over it. Tonight was no different and he went and sat next to his lovely wife.

A/N: This is only the beginning. You guys have to realize I'm totally winging this story. I wanted to write a sequel to Stranger Things Have Happened so here it is. I have no idea what is coming next so you guys may have to help me in a few places. My e-mail address is in my profile and if I ask for help you can mail me something you think should happen. Okay? Okay! Well, review!


	2. Reminiscing

**A/N: Okay something new here. Usually when I put '000' it means elapsed time. Now I have this '---' which means at the same time as…so there's no confusion! Read and review!**

**Oh, and DirrtyXtina…this chapter is dedicated to you. Thanks for the help. In fact this chapter wouldn't be here with out you. So, here's to you babe!**

Reminiscing

Jack and Casey sat around a fire with Tina and Sawyer. They had been talking all evening and the conversation was now coming to a lull. Claire and Charlie had come to sit with them as well. All of them had become good friends over the years and differences that seemed to matter them didn't matter now.

Jack glanced at the fire burning not to far from them and noticed his daughter and Aaron sitting with Christy, Hunter and his brother Noah. Taylor was laughing at something. She looked so happy and carefree. Jack smiled at her without her knowing. She had always been that way.

"_Daddy?" Taylor was five and full of life like every kid her age was._

"_What monkey?" Jack asked tearing himself away from the patient at hand. It was nothing serious. So Jack turned to face his offspring._

"_Will you play with me after your done?" She spoke in a high pitched tone. Her eyes pleaded to Jack for attention._

_It wasn't that Jack didn't give his little girl attention she was just a daddy's girl. "Sure baby. I'll be done in just a minute." Jack turned back to his friend Sayid who had burned himself trying to fix a radio of some sorts._

"_Go ahead and be with Taylor, Jack. This is plenty taken care of for now." Sayid gestured to the little girl playing in the sand._

"_Are you sure?" Jack asked to subside the guilt he felt for blowing the Iraqi off._

"_Yes. Jack, I'm sure I'll understand when Shannon and I have children of our own." Jack turned from the dark man and pick up Taylor and threw her into the air like he'd done some many times before._

_The little girl squealed with glee and begged for him to do it again. Jack did as she asked and threw her towards the sky once more. When he caught her, his breath escaped him. _

"_You're getting to heavy to do this." Jack got out in a breathless tone._

"_I'm sorry. You don't have to play with me daddy. If I'm to big I can go play with someone else?" He held Taylor close to him and kissed her forehead._

"_Not on your life monkey! Your mine!" He laid the child down in the sand and tickled her sides until she broke free and ran down the stretch of sand before them. Jack quickly got up and ran after the five-year-old. She looked back and screeched with laughter again._

_Jack slowed his pace when he got closer to her. He warned her that he was catching up but she just turned around and opened her arms as if to block him somehow. He just picker her up and slung her over his shoulder and ran around the beach._

_God, he loved being a dad. He had been so afraid he wouldn't be able to do it, but now he was sure this is the way he wanted his child raised. She seemed to be happy, and Jack knew she was healthy and even though they lived on an island she didn't seem to have troubles of any kind. So, life was good._

_He finally set the child down and she immediately took off away from him again. He sighed and let her get a head start. He could still hear her giggle._

"Jack!" Casey's voice cut through his thoughts and his head snapped in her direction.

"What?"

"You were staring off into space. What are you thinking about?" She weaved an arm through his arms that were propped up on his knees.

"I was just thinking about Taylor. How big she's gotten, how old I am." He smirked at his own joke. Casey full out laughed.

"You're not old!" She hit his shoulder with an open palm. She looked over at the kids. They were carrying on and having a good time. "They really have grown up haven't they."

All of the older members sitting around the fire turned to find their children. Wide smiles spread across their faces.

"I always call Aaron my baby. I guess he's not my baby any more." Claire laughed.

"Nonsense. Will, will always be my baby. Even when he's fifty." Tina teased. Sawyer rapped an arm around her waist and brought her in for a kiss.

"And doc…if anyone here should feel old it's me. I'm the only one out of y'all's who is a grandfather!" Sawyer reminded.

"I guess your right." Jack sighed and looked back to the kids. He saw Aaron and Taylor give each other a quick peck on the lips. At first he was angry then he noticed the look in his daughter's eyes. Everything was okay again.

"Boy, Taylor and Aaron sure have taken a liking to each other." Charlie voiced a thought.

"Yeah, they sure have." Casey added kind of dreamy eyed. "Ah, to be young and in love."

"Yeah." Claire said in the same way.

"But to be old and in love is better." Tina and Sawyer were sitting extremely closed to one another. The kissed each other quickly and laughed at it.

All three couples laughed at the joke and went on with the conversation.

---

"Hunter! That is so sick!" Taylor laughed and scolded at the same time. Hunter had his mind in the gutter this evening, which was proving to be entertaining. No one knew why he was like this tonight but there were no objections to his behavior.

"Yeah, man. Where did you get that from?" Noah laughed and slapped his brother on the back.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Hunter held out his hands and shook his head meaning he wasn't telling even if his life depended on it. Everyone laughed once again at the boy.

The laughter died down after a few moments and the conversation took a new turn.

"So Noah I saw you eyeing Mia today while I was talking to her." Hunter decided to be the mean older brother.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't doing any such thing!" Blush crept into the man's cheeks.

"Yes you were! If I didn't know you were my brother I would swear you were related to a beet!" Hunter laughed at his brother's expense.

Christy just sat quietly on her log across the fire from Noah. Hunter usually wasn't this way. Most of the time he was sweet and sensitive with a stylish sense of humor. Tonight he was just being an ass and she didn't know if she liked it. But she still sat and laughed when it was appropriate and commented here and there.

Aaron glanced at Taylor from the side and decided to turn the conversation in a different direction.

"So, is it three days 'till your birthday Taylor?" He asked when in reality he knew how many hours and seconds until the actual time she was born.

"Yep. I'm going to be twenty!" She said excitedly.

"Well, I have something for you." Aaron, noticing the look on Taylor's face, decided to explain himself. "I have a gift for you and I don't know if I can wait three day's to give it to you." Taylor smiled.

Aaron reached into his breast pocket of his blue button up shirt and produced a macramé bracelet. It was braided twine and had small red clay beads on it. Taylor looked at it and then looked at Aaron.

"I love it." She said happily.

"I made it." Aaron said proudly.

Taylor looked down at her gift and felt an overwhelming sense of love. It had been a wonderful gift before she had known that Aaron had made it but now it meant even more. Just knowing that he thought of her long enough to make her something that came from the heart was more than Taylor could handle. She quickly tied the bracelet on and gave Aaron a quick peck on the lips.

000

Jack and Taylor were walking back to the caves together. Casey had gone up with a friend long before, leaving father and daughter to each other.

Jack wanted to address the issue of 'Aaron' so he decided to ask Taylor about it.

"I saw you with Aaron tonight. You guys have seemed to have taken a liking to each other." He said stealing Charlie's phrase.

"Yeah…I guess you could say that." Taylor still looked straight ahead of her. She barely even acknowledged the fact her father had asked her something.

Jack knew that was all he was going to get but he was going to try and get a little more out of her. "It's pretty serious huh?"

"I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"Do you want it to be serious?" Jack still asked.

"Well, yeah, I mean…Dad!" Taylor finally caught on to her father's trick.

"I'm sorry I just want to make sure your not going to get hurt. You are my little monkey after all." Jack smiled at his daughter.

"Are you saying you don't want us to be together?" Taylor sounded somewhat hurt by the fact that her own dad didn't want her with Aaron.

"No, it's not that. I think Aaron is a fine boy and I trust that Charlie and Claire have brought him up right." Jack turned to face his offspring. "I just want you to be happy."

Taylor looked at him seriously but with a small smile. "I am happy Pop."

Jack grinned to himself and nodded. "Then that's all that matters." The pair continued walking until they had reached camp. It was late and Jack watched contently as his daughter settled into her bed.

Nothing really mattered as long as she was happy. Jack decided that was true and drifted into a peaceful night sleep while he held Casey in his arms.


	3. A Mother's Blessing

A Mother's Blessing

Aaron sat by himself. Taylor had gone back to the caves with Jack a little while ago. The moon was full and Aaron held something in his hand, carefully fingering it as if it were precious to him. The calm rocking of the waves was the only noise he could here until he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly dropped the item he had into his shirt pocket before turning to see him mother.

"Jeez mom. You scared me half to death." Aaron put a hand over his chest as if to calm his beating heart.

"I didn't mean to scare you." The Australian woman said. "I saw you and Taylor tonight." She said simply.

"Yeah, so?" Aaron didn't quite know what Claire was getting at. "What about it?" He asked defensively.

"You just seemed happy that's all." Claire stared at the moon and propped herself on her elbows.

'We are happy,' Aaron thought. The two of them had always been happy together. He couldn't remember a time when he and Taylor hadn't been happy together. He had known her for practically his whole life and they had always gotten along. He wasn't surprised that feelings derived from being together so much.

He and Taylor had been seeing each other seriously for over a year now. They didn't know why they didn't want anyone to know they were just romantic like that. Aaron assumed people knew just because they lived on a small island and word got around fast. Besides they gave hints like every now and then to family members and friends. In fact they had kissed each other before in front of Christy and Noah. He was guessed they knew already though.

"I saw what you had in you hand." Claire finally owned up.

"You did?" Aaron asked somewhat disappointed. Claire nodded. He pulled it out of his pocket and laid it in him mother's hand.

It was a ring. A very beautiful ring in her opinion. It had a gold band and a piece of carefully cut quartz welded on top. They had discovered quartz was quite prosperous on the island and used if for many things. In this case Aaron had used it on an engagement ring for Taylor.

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yeah, Mom, I do." Aaron took the ring back and slid it on his finger as far as it would go.

"How long did it take you to find that?" Claire had thought that maybe he got it from Sawyer's stash of collectibles or something.

"Oh, I didn't find it. Sayid helped me make it."

Claire smiled. "You made her that ring." Aaron nodded this time. "When are you going to ask her?" Claire shifted positions again.

"On her birthday." He answered simply.

Claire looked at her son with great pride. She knew this was coming. That he would grow up someday and want to start a family of his own. She just never thought it would be this soon. He was twenty-one but she felt like those twenty-one years had gone by in a heartbeat.

_Claire stood on the beach and watched a six year old Aaron play at the water's edge. He seemed so happy, so content just running from the water. Her hair blew in the wind and she brushed it out of her face. She could see Aaron was now sitting at the water's edge letting the waves crash on him. He was pushed back by massive waves but quickly got up and went to sit back where he was only to have the process start all over again. _

_Claire smiled. He was so enchanting to her. He was this tiny person who was part of her and always would be. She loved him more than any other person on the face of the planet. She loved him more than any other person should be allowed. But it didn't matter. He was there with her and he loved her back. Her thoughts traveled back to before they were stranded on the island. How she was going to give him up._

_She frowned at the idea of ever giving him up. She didn't even know how the thought even crossed her mind. Look at all of the things she would have missed at she given him up. She would have never gotten to hold him, feed him, watch him sleep so peacefully it almost made her cry, she would have never gotten to play with him, she would have never gotten to love him._

_Aaron turned around and waved at her. "HI MOM!" He yelled. Then he went back to playing in the water. God, how she loved him._

Claire snapped out of her thoughts and turned toward her son. "Aaron, if you want to marry this girl…you have my blessing."

The sides of Aaron's mouth tugged into a small smile. "Really?" He asked to make sure.

"Of coarse. I love you and you will always be little boy, my baby but I want happy and if you're happy with Taylor then far be it from me to stop you." She kissed his forehead and got up. Aaron still sat there after she left.

He sighed. He had one parent's blessing now all he had to do was ask Jack for Taylor's hand. He didn't think it would be right to just come out and ask her to marry him if people truly didn't know they were in love. So, he made it a priority to make his way up to the caves first thing in the morning.


	4. A Father's Blessing

A Father's Blessing

Aaron was making his way to the caves the next morning like he had promised himself he'd do. He didn't know why but his stomach was churning like he was going to throw up. Was he really that scared of Jack? He didn't really know the answer to that question.

He took a deep breath and pushed away the brush from the caves' entrance. There was Jack and Taylor. They were in the middle of a lesson but he didn't care. This had to come before anything else. Taylor saw him before he could say something.

"Hey! I'm in the middle of a lesson right now. I'll be done in like…half an hour." She nodded to him and went back to correctly identify the metatarsals in the human foot.

"Umm…Taylor? I'm not here to see you. I need talk to your dad." Aaron gestured to the man standing next to her. Confusion swept across her face and then she nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you later then." She watched her father and Aaron walk behind the brush. 'What was that about,' she thought.

---

Aaron laid the ring in Jack's hand. He slowly brought it up so that he could see it better then looked at Aaron strangely.

"This is lovely Aaron but I'm happily married with a daughter." Jack joked. Aaron laughed slightly.

"I know sir. The ring isn't for you…it's for Taylor." Aaron explained.

"I see. Does this mean you want to marry her?" Jack asked very professionally.

"Yes sir."

"How will I know you'll take good care of her?" Jack had to cover all of the bases before he could give the okay to Aaron.

"I don't know sir. All I can tell you is that I love her. I always have and I don't want to live the rest of my life without her. And you're just going to have to take my word on that." Aaron looked at his feet. He was sure he was going to throw up.

Jack smiled to himself as he watched Aaron sweat. "Okay well, a word is one thing…will you be able to provide for her." Aaron's head snapped up and he nodded his head quickly.

"I've been on many of the hunting trips and know how to hunt a boar if the occasion should arise and I'm a pretty good fisher and Sayid has been teaching me how to use the radios and different electronics…" Jack cut him off.

"Okay, I believe you." Jack sighed and looked at Aaron harshly. Aaron's stomach twisted even further. He was going to say no, he could feel it. His eyes traveled, refusing to look Jack in the face. "When are you going to ask her?" Jack fingered the ring, inspecting every inch of it. It was nicely made.

"On her birthday." Aaron answered proudly.

"That's pretty romantic." Jack handed the ring back to Aaron. "And I'm a sucker for romantic. Welcome to the family!" Jack leaned in and brought Aaron into a huge bear hug.

Aaron patted Jack's back and thought he would throw up now because of the relief he felt. Happiness just flowed through him as he shook Jack's hand. He thanked Jack again before heading back to the beach and Jack headed back to his daughter's lesson.

"What was that all about?" She finally worded.

"Nothing. He just needed to ask me something." Jack smirked but then swiped the grin off of his face. "Now where were we?"

"Metatarsals." Taylor answered simply, furious that her father wouldn't tell her what was going on. What if he was sick and wasn't telling her. Jack would tell her right? She dismissed the thought as they moved on in her lesson.

000

Aaron was walking down the beach as happy as a clam when Will spied him. The younger man walked over to him.

"What's got you so happy." He talked in a hushed tone. Bailey sat on his shoulder sound asleep.

"I'll show you." He pulled out the ring again and flashed it to his friend.

"Is that what I think it is?" Aaron grinned slyly and nodded slowly. "YOU DOG!" He kicked him playfully. "Never thought you had it in you." Then kept walking and talking quietly until Tina showed up and took the sleeping Bailey from Will. The two men walked off together and left Tina staring after them.

She rubbed Bailey's back and watched her son walk away. She missed being a mother, not that she wasn't one, it was just that Will didn't need her anymore. But now she had Bailey and life was good again.

_Tina held little Will's hand as they walked up and down the beach. He was two years younger than Aaron was, and about the same age as Hunter another couples little boy. He was now three. _

_Tina slowed so that Will could keep up. He took the tiniest steps Tina ever did see. He was a joy to her. A true mama's boy. She and Sawyer were having a time with him and she couldn't have been happier._

_Soon she was walking again and because she took longer strides than her child did, Will ended up tripping in the process. The boy cried out and Tina picked him up._

"_Oh, Will, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm such a bad mommy for doing that to you. Shh…" the boy's cries died down and he rested his head in the nape of her neck. She loved it when he did that. Soon his body was heavy against her's and she knew he was asleep._

_She just walked like that…holding him…for the longest time. Sawyer had joined her later but she enjoyed the moment of motherhood that life had granted her. With her William pressed up against her and the sound of the waves close by, the sand in between her toes…she didn't know how much better life could get._

Tina walked away with the child on her shoulder softly breathing in her ear. Those moments she shared with Will were over now but she now had Bailey to have moments with and she was bound to make it last while she could. So, she stared her way down the stretch of sand with Bailey snuggled close to her chest.


	5. The Proposal

The Proposal

Today was Taylor's birthday. Today was the day that Aaron was going to propose. He felt things he couldn't remember ever feeling. Excitement - being the first, nervousness, happiness, and everything in between. His mind was nothing but a blur, he had no idea what was going on around him or what he was saying half the time.

He looked around at the people that surrounded him. Jack had helped him plan a party for her birthday and of coarse the entire island was there. He could see Sayid and Shannon, with their daughter Mia and son Chris, Jack and Casey were together as well as Will, Marie and baby Bailey. Sawyer and Tina worked their way into the group as well. Taylor was mingling with everyone excepting many 'happy birthdays' from people and small gifts. Nothing would beat his though.

Aaron had to find the right time to do it. He had to have the most precise of moments to ask the question that would change the rest of his life. He decided to do it closer to sun set. It was Taylor's favorite time of day. She had told him the colors were absolutely spectacular and with everything tinted different shades of oranges while shadows cast a different persona to the island; everything about it was just unreal. He remembered her telling that to him as if it were yesterday. Yes, sun set it was then.

He drank juice and ate different foods and talked to different people. He couldn't recall what he'd said to them even if he wanted to though. It was as if he body was on automatic pilot. Something else was doing the thinking for him and before he knew it the sun was sinking lower in the sky. He went to find Jack so that they could get everyone's attention.

"Is everything ready?" Jack asked as soon as Aaron came into view.

"Yeah…I think so." Jack gave him a stern look.

"You _think_?" Jack decided to do a quick check off. "Where are you taking her?"

"Just right out in front close to the ocean right over there." Aaron pointed to the spot.

"Okay and what are you going to say? Do you know?" Aaron shook his head.

"I want it to be sincere and spur of the moment." Jack smiled. He liked this boy already. "From the heart." Aaron laid a hand on his chest.

"And where's the ring?" Aaron smiled and patted his from pocket. Suddenly his smile faded and his eyes went wide. He quickly stuck his hand in his pocket and moved his hand around violently.

'Where is it,' he thought. 'I put it in my jean pocket this morning.' He brought he hand to the other pocket and searched in there and found nothing. He patted his back pockets and felt nothing and he wasn't wearing a button up shirt so he had no pocket on that either. Panic influenced his every move. He couldn't think clearly and he couldn't do that form the start so now was especially bad.

He looked down to see if he had pulled out on accident and dropped it on the ground and noticed he was wearing dark jeans. Wait he had put the ring in his pocket this morning before he went to cut wood…in his other jeans.

"Jack! I have to go." He said in a state of utter panic. "I left the ring in my other jeans!" Jack nodded and told him he'd make sure no one left before he got back. With Jack's final words Aaron took off in a sprint down the beach. He had to get to his 'house' and back before the sun set completely.

He turned the corner and thrust open the door of the makeshift house and turned the corner to find his jeans sitting on the ground in a big heap.

He tore them off the ground and checked the pockets to find nothing. Frustration came over him as panic once again took over. He got down on both hands and knees and pushed all of the clothes he had on his floor around. Soon he heard a 'clink' against the table leg that sat to the left of him. He picked up shirt to see the ring on the floor. Sudden relief was suddenly set upon him and he got up quickly from the uncomfortable position on the ground and dashed outside again.

The sun was now touching the horizon…he had to hurry. He ran passed the familiar trees and fires he had before. One thought in his mind…don't be late. He had a sudden surge of energy and sprinted the rest of the way to the crowd of people.

"Aaron!" Jack stuck out and arm to catch him. The young man stood for a second with his hands on his knees, catching his breath. He held up the ring and Jack grinned as wide as he'd ever done. He patted Aaron on the back and let out a chuckle.

Aaron finally stood up and headed toward his girl. She was talking to Shannon and Sayid. He would politely interrupt their conversation for this, he decided as he glanced at the sun, which was now halfway hidden by the horizon.

"Taylor?" He asked quietly. "Come here." He took her hand and led her down to the water's edge.

She was so afraid he was going to tell her he was sick or something horrible by the look on his face. She had thought about it the last few days and after the conversation he had with her father and he father not telling her anything about it…she figured it had to be something bad. She fought off tears as he got down on his knees. What was he doing?

"Taylor…I've known you for as long as I can remember and for that long I've known something more." He reached into his back pocket and left his hand there for a moment.

Taylor was terrified what was he doing? He wasn't sick. He expression softened at the new information. His face was relaxed and a gentle glow glinted in his eyes. His face looked pink because of the sunset and everything seemed happy for some reason and she figured bad news couldn't have an aura like this. She waited for what he would say next.

"I love you Taylor Shepard. I always have and I want to share the rest of my life with you." He pulled out the ring and put it on Taylor's finger. He eyes began tear. "Will you be my wife?" A wide smile spread across her face and she kneeled down to his level and kissed him like it was nobody's business. Taylor pulled away when she heard clapping.

"Can I take that as a 'yes'." Aaron asked with his arms rapped tightly around he waist.

"Absolutely." She said with a nod. Then kissed him again.


	6. Voices

Voices

Taylor and Christy were walking along the path to the caves. They had been walking around the jungle all day, mainly tittering about the wedding. The two women had found various flowers that Taylor thought were possible candidates for wedding bouquets. So the day hadn't been a total waste.

Now they were just chatting about everything on a quiet walk to see Aaron, who said he would be at the caves helping his mom with something.

"I'm so excited Christy! I mean…I'm getting married. I'm going to spend the rest of my life Aaron Pace." Taylor said dreamily.

"I know! I'm so happy for you. You two really are good for each other." Christy complimented.

Their conversation kind of dwindled from there. They girls couldn't help but hear the heavy breathing behind them. Well, it wasn't directly behind them like someone was following them but the sound was loud enough for them to hear.

"Taylor? Please tell me you hear that." Christy said in a quiet whisper.

"I do." Taylor whispered back. The two's walking slowly halted. Neither one of them wanted to turn around and see what was there, behind them, but they knew they had to. They grasped each other's hands and turned slowly as not to scare what or who ever it was.

Nothing was there. Taylor and Christy stood for a second trying to figure out what in god's name is going on. Taylor's eyes darted from one tree to the next trying to determine if someone was indeed there. But she heard and saw nothing. The silence was almost deafening. The wind blew through the trees and whipped their hair around but something more could be heard. Very faintly but it sounded like voices. Taylor strained to hear but soon found it futile because the voices were getting louder.

Christy squeezed her hand and asked if she heard what she heard. Taylor could only nod. She listened.

She couldn't hear any one thing someone was saying but she could make out fragments. The chorus of men's, women's, and children's voices surrounded them and Taylor dared not move. She just stood perfectly still.

"_Should we hide?"_

"_SHH!"_

"_Who are they?"_

"_NO!"_

"_Stop, we don't know!"_

"_HIDE ME!"_

What had started out as whispers grew into speaking voices, then to yelling, and almost screaming. The girls didn't know what to do. What could they do? Who was out there? What did they want? What were they saying? So many questions filled Taylor's mind and it was suddenly hazed. She couldn't think right.

She felt Christy tug on her sleeve and she turned around and ran. She had to get away from the voices. She feared she was going insane for a moment. But as soon as they moved the voices disappeared. Silence was all around them once again. Just the sound of birds and Taylor's and Christy's heavy breathing.

They ran the rest of the way to the caves. They didn't want the voices to come back. The wiped branches and leaves out of their way…the only thing they could think of was getting away. Getting to the caves where they would be safe.

Christy, who was in front of Taylor stumbled into camp first, followed by the doctor in training. They both were out of breath and wet with sweat. They must have been running for ten minutes at full speed, Taylor thought.

Christy could feel the burning sensation of eyes on her. She turned around to see half the camp staring at them, including Jack, Casey, Claire and Aaron. She turned back to Taylor and made a face like 'oh, my, god'.

"I won!" Christy said excitedly. She winked at Taylor who held a strange expression on her face. "I beat you. I told you I could run faster." Taylor's face relaxed when she figured out what her friend was doing.

"Yeah, you did. I really didn't believe you could run that fast." Taylor gave her a pat on the back. It was a nice save on Christy's part she thought. She walked into camp further and sat down next to Aaron, who asked nothing of what was going on…just gave her a glare.

Taylor decided not to tell anyone about the voices. She was sure Christy and her were crazy. But then again, how could they both be crazy and hear the same thing? Why did they hear the voices? The sanest people on the island were going insane. New questions surfaced in Taylor's mind. She looked back at Christy who was sitting alone with a bewildered but concentrated look on her face and Taylor knew she was thinking the same things.

**A/N: Thanks to my mainly one reviewer and my new comer! You guys have no idea how much your reviews mean to me! Trust me if you want the story to continue please take the five seconds to say 'nice story' or something like that. I know it sounds harsh but without reviews I don't know if anyone likes the story well enough for it to continue! So, please review! **


	7. Wedding Day

Wedding Day

It had been almost a week since Taylor and Christy had encountered the voices. The two still thought about it often but decided to put away the thought for today because today was Taylor's wedding day. She and Christy had been busy all morning getting ready for it. Casey had bee helping them too.

"Taylor…I can't believe you're getting married!" Casey cried. She looked at her once little girl. Now she was a woman. Taylor smiled at her. She still had the same smile from when she was six years old.

_Casey had been collecting fruit all day and had taken Taylor with her. Taylor was being a six-year-old and asked every five minutes when they would be done and she was driving Casey up a tree…literally._

_The older woman jumped down from the low hanging branch she was on and caught herself on the ground. She stood up and told Taylor to come with her to the next tree and headed in that direction. When she heard no food steps she turned to find her daughter gone._

"_Taylor?" She asked, quickly become agitated with her offspring's behavior. There was no answer to her call so she asked again. "Taylor?" She asked a little louder this time. She walked back to the tree and looked around. Taylor wasn't there._

_She walked over to near by trees and looked behind them to see if Taylor was playing a game with her. When she didn't find her she became worried. "Taylor?" She called out franticly. "Taylor, where are you?" She ran back to the tree she was at before and stood there calling for her little girl. _

_Suddenly, Casey heard a giggle from above her. She looked up to find Taylor dangling from a tree branch by her knees. "Look mommy! I can climb trees too!" Her brilliant smile shone like the sun. Casey had the strongest urge to slap her for what she did but had the heart not to. She couldn't resist that smile._

"I'm so excited!" Taylor said in response to her mother's statement. "I can't wait to marry Aaron. I really love him." Taylor had gone with her mother's idea of wearing all white like she had for her wedding.

She had on a pair of white slacks and a white tank that looked like it was made especially for her; it fit her like a dream. Her hair was curled with a set of sponge rollers Casey had set aside for such and occasion and a single whit orchid finished the ensemble by sitting b3ehind her right ear. She looked like an angel.

While Casey couldn't stop thinking about the fact that her daughter was getting married, all Taylor could think about was Aaron. She couldn't wait to marry him and she knew he felt the same. They were in love and there was no denying it. She thought about what he looked like…what he decided to wear…just everything there was to think about.

Before she knew it, Taylor was at the lake with Christy and her mother. People were there too and so was Aaron. He looked so handsome. Taylor couldn't think of a time when he looked handsomer.

Jack stood in front of her. He was ready to give her away, or at least as ready as a father can be to give his little girl away. She looked like her mother so much it made Jack sick…but in a good way. She looked so beautiful and so grown up. Jack could only see this little seven-year-old girl asking all of these questions with two missing front teeth. Now she was a woman and about to be married. It was too much for Jack to even think about. Tears filled his eyes but none fell.

"I love you monkey. You know that right?" Jack asked as he took her arm.

"Yes pop. I know that. And I love you too." Taylor smiled at Aaron as Jack and her walked slowly towards them. "I'm so happy, pop." Now Jack smiled. He turned to look at her and saw her bright smile. She was happy and as long as she was happy so was he.

The walk down the center aisle seemed too short for Jack. It was the last time that she'd actually be 'his'. He hated to give her up but he kissed her cheek and handed her to Aaron then went to stand next to his wife.

Walt was performing the ceremony. They thought it was only appropriate. Locke normally would have done it but he passed away only three years earlier. Walt took after him in every way he could despite his father's wishes. So, now he stood with Taylor and Aaron…marrying them.

Taylor could hear every word that Walt was saying but she was necessarily paying attention. She had locked eyes with Aaron and couldn't let go. Aaron said 'I do' to something and she snapped out of it in time to say 'I do' herself.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Walt said excitedly. Aaron and Taylor leaned in for a kiss and smiled brightly, both of them. Everybody clapped and cheered for the new Mr. and Mrs. Aaron Pace.

The rest of the night was a party. A celebration in honor of Aaron and Taylor's marriage. There was music provided by Charlie, there was food, and there was happiness. The night was going so well, Taylor couldn't have asked for a more perfect day. The lake had been beautiful with the small water fall ant all of the flowers in bloom; it was like a paradise.

"So how does it feel to be someone else's monkey?" Jack asked his daughter as they danced.

"Dad…I'm only Aaron's wife. I'll always be your monkey. I don't think anyone would have the guts to call me that other than you." She smirked.

"Yeah, well…" Jack trailed off. He looked back at this daughter and found himself at a loss of words. He saw a little seven-year-old girl with two missing front teeth standing on his feet. He blinked again and saw he 'real' daughter smiling at him. Everything was perfect in his opinion.

"Pop, thanks for…" now Taylor trailed off. A sound came from the jungle. It was something Taylor had never heard before.

A howl? A screech? Taylor couldn't find a word in her vocabulary that described what she heard. It was almost mechanical she thought. Bird flew up out of the trees and the ground shook slightly. Trees shook in the distance. What was that thing?

Jack's face paled at the sound. It was back. It had left them alone for almost fifteen years, why did it have to come back now? This was awful and Jack didn't know how to answer Taylor's question of 'what was that?' How could he tell her everything? He didn't want to so he struck up another conversation and took her hands and danced again. She indulged him in conversation despite her confusion. Soon she had let it go and was having a wonderful time again.

Jack twirled her right into Aaron's arms. She knew it was him immediately. She laid her head down on his chest and let him rap his arms around her waist. His whit shirt felt good to the touch.

"My mother's already begging for grandchildren." Taylor laughed.

"Really?" Aaron was surprised at how soon it was before someone made a request for kids.

"You know…I don't think we've ever really talked about kids before?" Taylor picked her head up to talk to her husband.

"I don't think we have either." Aaron answered truthfully. "Why don't we let it go for tonight and just have good time. After all it is out wedding night!" Aaron kissed her temple and brought her in closer. It really was the perfect day.


	8. Good Things

The Married Life

Aaron and Taylor walked up the beach together, hand in hand. Aaron felt so proud. He was married to the love of his life and he could be happier. Taylor felt the same way. They were both very content together. They were continuing the conversation from the night before about kids. Casey had made a crack again this morning about grandchildren and now Taylor couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Well, I don't think we're ready quite yet do you?" Taylor asked timidly. "But I do want a family." She announced.

"I want a family too. Don't worry, it's one of the things on my top priorities list. And no…I second the opinion about not being ready. We just got married for god sakes. The last think we need at this very moment is a baby." He stopped and drew her into an embrace. "I'm not ready to share you yet." He said mischievously. Taylor grinned.

"Good." That's all she said. The conversation drifted in a different direction after that and they started their way back to the caves.

Taylor and Aaron walked the way back to the caves deep in conversation and hook in each other's arm. It was nice because they could be affectionate whenever they wanted without having to worry who saw them.

Taking advantage of the new luxury, Aaron kissed his wife passionately before going to talk to his mother and father. Taylor traveled the ways into the caves to talk to her father herself.

"Hey monkey! How's the married life?" Jack joked with her.

"It's hell on earth! Is there any possible way we could have a divorce?" She asked sarcastically. Jack took it as a 'it couldn't be more wonderful' and smiled at his daughter.

"Monkey would you hold this for me for a second?" Jack handed Taylor a long bunch of plastic tubing.

"What exactly are you doing?" She asked with a giggle.

"I'm taking stock of what I have. Now that you'll be working with me I need to know what and how much of it we have." Taylor smiled.

"I'm working with you?" This was news to her ears.

"Yeah. You officially know everything you need to know to be a doctor." He hugged the girl who still had plastic tubing in her hand.

"Thanks pop." She said softly.

"Hey…you earned it." He took the tubing and put it back in his makeshift cabinet.

"Guess this means I'll be going on a lot less walks huh?" She sounded disappointed.

"Not necessarily." Jack looked back at Aaron. "You'll still need time to be with Aaron and as long as I'm still here and have Sun…we'll be fine." Taylor looked down at her feet. This was so awesome. Married and graduated all in the same week. How could life get better?

000

It had been two weeks since Taylor had become a 'real doctor'. She never left the caves and Aaron didn't mind because he knew she needed all the experience she could get. He was a very supportive husband and she appreciated that.

"Today had been pretty slow," she commented to Sun. She sat breaking needles off of a sea urchin for their needle stash…it was running low.

"Yes, it has. It's strange. Sort of uneasy." Sun replied back in her choppy English. Taylor had to agree it was somewhat unsettling. But she pushed the feeling away.

Her and Sun kept talking about different things and were having a good time before they heard someone shouting. It was Jack.

"HOLD HIM STILL!" He yelled. Taylor stood up and Sun laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess you will learn today." She said calmly.

Taylor looked on at the scene before her. A man not much younger than her was battered from something. Blood gushed from his upper arm as Jack pushed Walt ahead of him.

Walt, who had been carrying him, set him down gently on a row of airplane chair that they used as a bed. The man was gasping and screaming in pain. Taylor had seen him before. She couldn't remember where but she knew him. His name was Bo and he usually went on all of the hunting trips.

Taylor quickly jumped in and took a towel and held it to the man's arm putting pressure on his greatest injury.

"What happened?" Taylor asked her father in a rushed, frantic manner.

"It was a polar bear." Jack answered simply.

"What the hell is a polar bear?" Jack kept forgetting that Taylor didn't know what half of the things on the island were. She hadn't experienced anything outside the island before so of coarse she wouldn't know what a polar bear was.

"I'll tell you later." Jack ran to get more cloths and a tie to use as a tourniquet only to see his daughter had already thought of that. He smiled briefly at his child, for he was proud of her. He stood for only a second more, watching her give orders…she looked like a real doctor. Suddenly he snapped out of it.

"DAD! Come on I need those." She said reaching for the t-shirts he had in hand. He gave them to her and went to help.

Taylor couldn't believe his injuries. Teeth marks were left in his arm and one on his leg that wasn't that bad but his are was. The bear had hit an artery and she was having trouble getting the bleeding to stop. She tightened the tourniquet and applied more pressure. Finally the blood flow slowed. She was able to stitch it now.

She sat very still in doing so and made sure it would come undone if he were to exert himself suddenly. Sweat dripped down her face and she bit her tongue in concentration. She used a knife to cut the string she had been using and them moved to her father's end of injuries.

"How we doing?" She asked.

"We're okay. The bleeding had stopped and there's no bone damage at all." Jack informed, relieved.

"This is great. And I've got everything else under control up there." She pointed to Sun who was quietly talking to the man while dabbing his forehead with a cold rag.

"Looks like we're okay." Jack said with a sigh. He hugged his daughter. "I'm very proud of you. You handled yourself very well. An excellent display of doctor-ship." He said, making up a new word.

Taylor laughed and playfully punched her dad in the shoulder. Then she gingerly walked out of the cave to find Aaron still in shock at what happened.

"You okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah. That was…you were…wow." He said speechless.

Taylor laughed once again and asked if Aaron would like to take a walk. He said yes and they walked out of the caves together hand in hand like they always were.

000

"That was so amazing!" Taylor said, so proud of herself she could burst.

"I'm glad you were there. You were the one who saved him, you know." Aaron shoved his hands in his pockets and watched Taylor dance around for a minute. She stopped twirling and looked at him happily.

"I love you Aaron Pace." She said dreamy eyed.

"And I love you Taylor Pace." He walked up to her and kissed her. It was swift affectionate kiss and they pulled away from each other quickly. The stared at each other for a moment before kissing each other again, only with more passion, more gusto this time.

Soon Taylor found herself on the ground with Aaron kissing her neck. She knew what was going to happen although she did voice a concern to Aaron.

"Aaron? What if someone hears us?" She asked enjoying his kisses.

"We'll be quiet." He answered. His speech was somewhat muffled by Taylor's skin.

"What if someone finds us?" She asked again.

"They won't. Now stop worrying and kiss be back." Aaron brought her into the deepest kiss he'd ever given her. All-of-the-sudden nothing mattered except what they were doing. Everything else seemed so unimportant to what was going on and Taylor gave up herself.

The rest of the afternoon they spent indulging themselves in one another, enjoying the company of each other. Little did they know that what they did would change their lives forever.

A/N: Can you guess what's going to happen next? I bet you can…it's been foreshadowed since last chapter. Oh, well…so much for surprises. But I do have a surprise up my sleeve that will shock you all. I just know it! Haha! Anyway, review! Every last one of you please review!


	9. Strange Things

Strange Things

Taylor was, for the first time since she and Aaron had taken a 'walk' about three weeks earlier, walking down the path to go to the beach. She hadn't been to the beach in over a month and when she had realized that herself she figured she was being over dedicated to her work as a doctor and ventured beyond the caves. Aaron was already down there with Hunter, Noah, and Will and she knew that Christy would be waiting for her. She hadn't heard about all the fuss lately.

She re-adjusted the straps on her backpack, as they became uncomfortable then trudged on wards. It seemed like every time she walked the path to the beach it just got longer and longer. She once again, pushed the straps of her bag back onto her shoulders.

"Why did I even bring this thing?" She questioned herself quietly. It finally got bad enough that she sat the bag on the ground and tightened the straps. She mumbled as she bent over and fiddled with the buckle they had. Suddenly she a twig snap and as a reaction she flipped her blonde hair out of her face to see who it was.

Her eyes widened at the sight of an extremely old woman standing in front of her. The woman's hair was white as snow and her face was worn and wrinkled. Taylor had never seen her before so she stood cautiously.

"Hello Taylor." The woman said in a shaky voice.

"How do you know my name?" Taylor asked not giving way to her fear.

"I know more than you're name." She said not giving a real answer to Taylor's question.

"Who are you?" Taylor asked slowly, shaking her head.

"My name is Danielle." She answered. For the first time a straight answer.

The woman, Danielle, had an accent. Taylor didn't know what it was but it was different than she'd ever heard. She knew Claire's was Australian, and Charlie's was English but she didn't know where Danielle was from originally. "What do you want?" Taylor asked.

"You are the one they spoke to." She said almost speaking to herself. "You are the one." Is all she said.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about. Who's they? What one?" Taylor was not only becoming confused but frustrated at the woman's poor ability to answer her questions.

Danielle looked away from Taylor; she looked around the forest. "The one they are afraid of." Danielle started to cough but quickly caught her breath. She became more deliberate, more frantic in wanting to tell her more. She mumbled things to herself and Taylor couldn't understand what she was talking about.

"Danielle, speak up. I can't understand you." Danielle looked at her with fearful eyes.

"You are the one they said would come. YOU are the one who will…" she started coughing again, only this time she couldn't breath. She heaved and gasped between spells of outrageous coughing.

Taylor panicked and took the woman's hand and led her in the direction of the caves. 'So much for going to the beach,' she thought to herself but right now she wanted to get Danielle to the caves so that she could look at her. Sure she was old but maybe there was something Taylor could do for the woman. She felt bad though…she was doing it out of greed. She wanted to know more about what the she was talking about.

The young doctor could hear the voices of people up ahead and she knew they were almost there, to the caves.

"Just a little further Danielle. Can you make it?" And as if in a strange way to answer her she just kneeled on the ground and coughed some more. Soon, she began to cough up blood. Taylor knew that was a very bad thing and yelled for help.

"HELP!" She yelled as loud as she could. She knew someone in the caves would hear her. She wasn't that far away from them. "HELP ME PLEASE!"

---

"Yeah, well I want grandkids too Case but I don't want Taylor and Aaron to rush into something just because I'm ready to be called grandpa." Jack explained to Casey who was still fixed on the idea of Aaron and Taylor having a baby.

"But Jack I would rather have it be sooner than later because I want to still be able to chase that baby around with out having to stop for my sore knees and back!" She argued.

"We're not_ that _old." Jack sneered.

"_HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!"_

Jack heard someone yelling for help and looked in the direction in which the sound came from then looked at his wife with confusion, who returned the look.

"_SOME ONE…ANYONE PLEASE I NEED HELP!"_

"Oh my god…That's Taylor!" Casey yelled before taking off running down the path.

The reached Taylor in a matter of seconds it seemed like and found her sitting on the ground with a practically choking old woman. She was trying to get the woman to drink some water but she couldn't keep it down. She would just spit it back out with a mix of blood and saliva.

"Mom…Dad…She needs some help." She said calmly. Jack acted quickly with instinct and picked up the elderly person and started to carry her back to camp. Jack noticed that she had stopped coughing and she was lying limp.

Casey rushed ahead of him to help put the woman down on a 'bed'. Jack and Casey set her down very gently, and then Jack checked her pulse, checked her heartbeat and began CPR.

Taylor just stood back and watched her father work. He was amazingly composed, as she had not been. She had panicked and she shouldn't have. She mentally chastised herself for not thinking straight.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into her father's face. "She's gone, Taylor."

"I figured." She replied. She looked over at the old woman's form lying on the bed with her mouth open and eyes closed. "What happened Pop?"

"She probably had and aneurysm close to a lung and…"

"And her lung filled with blood causing her to cough." She nodded to herself. "I got it Dad. Thanks for helping me…helping her."

"It's not your fault Taylor." Jack knew his daughter and figured she blamed herself for this.

"I know Dad." A sad look crossed her face and she looked back up to him and smiled a small smile.

"Where did you find her?" He asked intrigued.

"She found…" she stopped herself. Jack didn't need to know about all of the stuff she said. "I found her on the path to the beach." She answered simply. Jack nodded and went back to cleaning up.

Taylor wandered off back down the path. Danielle's words still haunted her. _'You are the one they said would come. You are the one…' _it seemed to echo in her mind. Now she'd never know what she meant. God that sucked so badly. She wanted to know all of these things that only Danielle could tell her and now…there was no Danielle.

"Taylor! Over here!" She heard Christy yell. She looked up to see her friends and husband sitting around a campfire and she waved back to them. The sun was setting now and she felt so sad for some reason. She knew it wasn't her fault that Danielle died but something else weighed on her mind. And the scary thing was she didn't know what it was. Strange things were happening with voices, weird sounds, polar bears and old women and Taylor didn't like it. But god damn it if she wasn't going to make the best of it.


	10. The Truth

The Truth

Taylor and Sun were sitting chatting in the caves with Aaron like they did often. The three of them were actually good friends even if Sun was twenty years older than they were. And even though her English was bad Taylor and Aaron found she could carry on a very worthy conversation from time to time.

Jack looked over his shoulder at the three who were laughing and smiled to himself in response. Things seemed to be going pretty smoothly lately and that scared him in a way. The island wasn't known for being smooth so he figured this was a clam before the storm. Something bad was going to happen he could just feel it.

"So, what was it like?" Taylor asked intrigued.

"My wedding?" Sun asked making sure they wanted to hear the story. Their conversation had turned when Sun had complimented Aaron and Taylor on their wedding.

"Yeah. What was it like?" Aaron wanted to know too. Sun for some reason found that quite funny but she dared not laugh at it.

"My wedding was simple. Jin and I didn't really want a fuss. We were in love and just wanted to be together." Sun sounded so happy when she talked about it. Taylor held a grin from ear to ear.

"That's so romantic." She said dreamily. "I have to say thought…my wedding was pretty romantic too." She slid her hand over and set it on Aaron knee and winked at him. He leaned over to give her a kiss.

Jack saw the whole thing. He loved the way his daughter looked when she was with him. She was really happy. And although she had always been a very optimistic person she sure had her times of trouble.

_Taylor sat on the row of airplane chairs that made as a makeshift hospital bed. Her arm was held close to her. Her hand covered her mangled elbow._

"_Let me see." Jack ordered in a soft voice. She took her hand away with a wince. She was being incredibly adult for a nine-year-old. _

_Jack took her arm gently so as not to hurt her further. He'd have to set both of the breaks in her elbow then ban her from climbing a tree ever again. He hated it when she did that especially when he was around. _

_He had been chopping wood for the fire back at the cave and seeing as how Taylor was nine and his number one fan she had gone with him. One of her favorite passed times was hanging from trees by her knees and Jack knew someday she was going to get hurt doing that…he just didn't know that today was that day._

_She had begun swing by her knees yelling for dad to look at her and when he turned around to watch her he saw her fall. _

_He lunged for her and tired in vain to catch her but her heard the crunch of breaking bone when she hit the ground. The split second of panic that had hit him as hard as Taylor hit the ground was overwhelming. He knew there was nothing he could do to catch her and he screamed in his head._

_Now they were sitting in the caves while Jack tried to splint her arm. She had held out her hands to catch herself and ended up jamming her ulna into her elbow. Not fun. Now she just sniffled at the pain and listened to her father's lecture. _

_God how he hated telling her not to do something. He hated telling her no. But he knew, as a father, that it was necessary and she would listen to him if he made a point of it._

"JACK!" Sayid's voice broke his thoughts. "JACK! WE NEED SOME HELP!" Jack turned around completely and saw Sayid holding a very battered someone. Taylor was already directing the Middle Eastern mad to lay him down gently. She ran to get cloths to stop the profuse bleeding.

Jack rushed over to them and asked what happened.

"The monster got him. We were out hunting and…" he trailed off. "That thing just scooped him up and I don't know what it did but when I found him he was like this." Sayid pushed a hand through his think, graying, curly hair.

"Sayid, how far did you carry him?" Taylor asked applying pressure to his chest (where most of the bleeding was occurring).

"About a mile, I want to say." Sayid apologized for not being more accurate and Taylor assured him it was all right. He did the best he could.

"Dad…I need something…he's not breathing." Taylor said calmly. She ripped open his shirt to process the damage. On his chest and back were what looked like teeth marks, bites you could say. She'd never seen anything like it. Sayid said the monster did this. What monster?

"Taylor it looks like his collar bone is cracked by the bruising." Jack commented.

"Thanks for the heads up but that's the least of our worries at the moment." Taylor retorted by showing her father the damage to the man's chest. Jack immediately went over to his drawers and pulled out more cloths and a sewing kit. They were going to have to stitch him up.

Taylor scooted out of the way and let her father in to assess the injuries for himself. She sighed and pulled up her sleeves – this was going to take awhile.

000

Jack sewed quietly, with concentration. Taylor and Sun stood back and watched because there was nothing more that they could do. Jack just sat and weaved the black thread in and out of the man's skin. These were fairly mild injuries compared to what he had seen. Like Angie's little sister Mary…the day he met Casey was the worst he'd ever seen anyone. He figured the man would be all right if infection didn't set in and he would personally watch over him to make sure that didn't happen.

The doctor quickly finished his job and stood up. His back hurt and knew he had been sitting for quite some time. He brought the towel that had been hooked to his belt up and wiped off his face then his blood soaked hands.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sun asked before Taylor could.

"I think so. As long as we keep an eye on him and we give him something to fight off any infection." Jack replied with a sigh.

"There's some amoaxacilin in the drawers." Taylor said blankly. She was fixated on the man's face. She'd seen him before but she didn't know his name. She felt guilty for that for some strange reason but she pushed it aside and went on to ask her father some questions.

She made sure Sun had left and the sun had set long ago so people were starting to wind down for the night. She figured now was as good a time as ever.

"Dad?"

"What monkey?" He said seemingly distracted by looking for the amoaxacilin that she claimed they had.

"Dad look at me." Jack looked up at his daughter, realizing that she was serious.

"What is it?" He sounded concerned.

"I want some answers." She said flat out. "I want real ones…I want the truth."

"The truth about what Taylor?" Jack tried to make it sound like he didn't know what she was going to ask.

"I want to know what the monster is. I want to know what a polar bear is. I want to know what significance Danielle had to you and what were the weird voices I heard in the jungle?" Jack just looked at his daughter. The time had come to tell her the truth.


	11. Things They Never Knew

Things She Never Knew

Taylor listened to every word her father was saying like she had done so many times before. Only this time was different. This time she was angry, he wasn't lecturing her, he was telling tales as wild as the come. What he was telling her sounded like something she'd hear in a bedtime story. It was unimaginable and if she hadn't experienced half of it herself she would have said that her father was crazy.

Her head laid in her hands as she listened…trying to absorb everything her father threw at her. Why hadn't he told her all of this before? Why hadn't he told her that this was such a dangerous place? She could believe that he would keep this kind of information from her.

"And we haven't heard from anything for twenty years. We were hoping that it had died or gone somewhere else…" Jack was interrupted by Taylor.

"We live on an island in the middle of nowhere. Where do think something like that is going to go?" He could tell she was angry and she had every right to be.

Jack ignored her the best he could. "I never thought you would have to face these things." He said honestly and frankly he still didn't want her to.

"Why wouldn't you at least have the decency to tell me about these things? I mean after all…I think we have a right to know." She spoke in a harsh, stern whisper so she didn't wake anybody up. She was really surprised she had the self-restraint not to yell. She was furious.

"I didn't want you to worry about it. I wanted you to grow up and have as normal a life as possible. You didn't need to be plagued by monsters and voices and crazy French people!" Jack found his voice rising and quickly brought it back down.

"Well, incase you hadn't noticed…I ALREADY HAVE!" Taylor couldn't stand to talk one more second about all of this. She needed to be alone right now…to process everything that had just been shoved in her face. Jack sighed as he watched his flesh and blood storm away. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

"_Dad! I have friends who need me. Just because I want to learn to be a doctor doesn't mean I need to spend every waking moment with my nose shoved into studies!" Taylor, the fourteen-year-old, shouted at her father._

"_Yes but it is hard work and you are going to have to spend a lot of time studding for it because I know you Taylor and I know how you get when something goes wrong and it's you fault!" Jack yelled back at his daughter. He and her had been going on like this for a short time now._

"_Oh really and what is that?" She wanted to see how well her father actually did know her._

"_You get really serious about things and you hate to screw up! You get depressed and guilty and you NEVER LET GO OF IT!" Jack voice had reached an all time high. He couldn't remember yelling this loud ever. And at his daughter none the less._

"_How do you know that!" Taylor wanted to know. Her voice was calmer that it had been before but it was still harsh._

"_Because you a exactly like me!" Jack yelled unable to let go of his anger. He didn't think Taylor had ever been this disrespectful to him before._

_Taylor's face softened and tears came to her eyes. She looked like she was searching the depths of her mind, then she looked up at him with the same face and said she was sorry then took off running._

000

"Taylor! Taylor what's wrong?" Aaron pleaded to her to let him in on what ever was making her upset. She stopped suddenly and Aaron almost ran into her. He had followed her from the caves.

"My father just lied to me for the last twenty years of my life." She said a very sarcastic tone.

"But Tay…you're only twenty years old." He said very matter-of-factly.

"I KNOW!" She yelled back. Aaron's eyes widened. What had he done?

Taylor realizing her mistake quickly said a sincere apology and asked his forgiveness.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just angry and shouldn't take it out on you. Forgive me?" She looked at her feet. She felt bad for yelling.

"I forgive you Taylor but I want you to tell me what's wrong. As your husband I think I have a right to know." Aaron pulled her into a hug that seemed to swallow her.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone else. I don't want them to worry." Aaron nodded and Taylor began telling him everything that had been going on. Everything from the voices, to Danielle, to the monster, and he just listened very intently.

When she was done he just nodded. "Sounds like we have some things on our hands." Taylor smiled for the first time that night. It felt good and it reminded her of why she married the man in front of her. He could make her feel happy even when she didn't want to.

"I'm sure everyone will find out in due time so let's not tell anyone. Okay?" Taylor asked seriously.

"Okay. It'll be out little secret." Aaron said slyly. Then he kissed her.


	12. A Close Encounter: Secrets Out

A Close Encounter: Secrets Out

Taylor and Aaron were ready to head back to the caves after being at the beach for the entire morning. It was now late afternoon and Hunter, who was feeling a little stir crazy, decided a change of scenery was needed and was preparing to go with them. They all agreed it was nice to have someone different to talk to on the long walk to the caves.

"So what's new with you Hunter? Haven't seen you in awhile." Taylor said feeling guilty for not balancing her work and friends very well.

"Nothing really. I hear you're up at the caves saving lives! How does it feel?" Hunter seemed really interested.

"I love it. It's really great." Taylor answered simply.

"I guess. I heard from Bo what a great job you did on him. He said to thank you by the way." Hunter dug his elbow into her ribs playfully. She giggled and punched his arm back.

"Well, I did what I had to." Taylor took Aaron's hand as they were walking. No one said much after that but it wasn't an awkward silence it was just…silence. Just three friends walking together.

But all of that was broken when a noise came their way. It was the same sound as the night of Taylor and Aaron's wedding. That eerie, almost mechanical howl.

The three froze didn't know what to do. Should they run? Should they hide? Should they stay right where they were? Taylor did know however and took Aaron's and pulled him along to the side of the path. In return Hunter followed.

Taylor winded her was through the roots and low hanging branches of a near by tree, carefully wedging herself between two protruding roots. The monster screeched again as Aaron and Hunter huddled with Taylor under the tree.

"Should I be afraid?" Hunter asked.

"Yes. Shh." Taylor frustrated told him the truth. It was silent after that except for the monster's howling and the shake of the ground as it came closer.

Aaron grabbed hold of Taylor and drew her close. He held fast and tight to her. He knew all he needed to hear about this 'thing' and wasn't going to loose the love of his life to it. She clung to him as well, making sure that he wasn't going to leave her.

Taylor had no idea she could ever be this scared. She'd never had a reason to be scared before. Now danger stood all around them and she didn't know which way was up. Thank god she had Aaron there for her.

Hunter was pressed close to Aaron's back. He didn't have anyone to hold and he wasn't man enough to hold Aaron so he just stayed close with his eyes shut tight. He didn't want to see this. He figured if he couldn't see it, it wasn't real. Or at least that's what he had convinced himself.

The ground shook once more and a near by tree flew into the air spraying the trio with mud. Taylor and Aaron shut their eyes and shook against each other. They were afraid.

Everyone stood vary still as the monster let out one last cry then they could hear it walk off into the distance. The pound of its footsteps becoming further apart as the seconds went by.

Taylor let out a breath for the first time in what seemed like hours. She leaned her head against Aaron's chest and breathed deeply. He rapped his arms around her waist and brought her in even closer to him. They were safe.

Hunter on the other hand, still couldn't breath and was clinging firmly to a root. Taylor and Aaron looked at him with his eyes wide and face pale and snickered as they helped him regain control of himself. The three walked cautiously the rest of the way to the caves. They had survived their first encounter with the monster. Unfortunately it wouldn't be their last.

000

"Oh my god! What is that sound?" Christy stood far away from the jungle line but still curious and wary of what was producing the sound that could be heard on the beach.

Jack could hear it and looked horrified. Taylor, Aaron, and Hunter were in there with the thing. Jack prayed they had enough common sense to hide or run, even. Tina and Sawyer came running up behind him.

"Hey doc! Is that what I think it is?" Sawyer asked with a rare showing of concern.

"I'm afraid so." He said quietly back to the southern man.

"It's been almost fifteen years, hasn't it? Why would it show up now?" Tina asked fearful that life was going to get really hard all of the sudden.

"I don't know." Jack whispered to himself. "I just don't know."

Will, Noah and Mia had joined Christy in starring at the jungle. They had never heard that sound except for once. At Taylor and Aaron's wedding about two months ago.

Christy was the only one who was really listening to what the adults were saying a few feet away from them and she couldn't believe her ears. They knew what it was. And they hadn't told all of them. She didn't know exactly why this enraged her but it did. She thought hard for a few moments before confronting the elderly islanders.

"Who it hell's name do you think you people are?" She asked in an angry high-pitched voice.

Jack and the other's just stared at her. What was she talking about. "What?" Someone finally asked.

"Oh! Like you don't know. I could hear every word you just said! You know what that thing is and it's a danger to my friends that are in there!" She screamed pointing to the jungle.

Tina pushed past Sawyer and Jack and tried to calm the girl. "Honey listen. Everything is fine and I'm sure Taylor, Aaron and Hunter are already at the caves. This thing is nothing to worry about." She assured with a very fake smile. She had never been a good actress.

"Tell me the truth." Christy said with diction and confidence. Tina looked at her with ashamed eyes and them looked at Jack and Sawyer. They looked down as an answer to Tina's unarticulated question.

"Christy why don't you come with me." She nodded with her brow still furrowed.

Now, Noah, Will, and Mia who were all witnesses to this little outburst and hadn't heard a word of what the adults had said before, wanted answers as well. They looked to Jack and Sawyer who looked at each other and took the young adults aside to tell them everything.

**A/N: Now I'm stuck! HELP! If you have any suggestions that would be great. I have a twist that I'm going to throw in no matter what but it won't be for a while…I decided. Sorry! Review please! **


	13. News

News

Taylor stood at the water's edge biting her nails in a very nervous manner. Her arms were crossed across her chest and she let out a heavy sigh as her mind swirled around one thought.

She brought her finger down from her teeth and licked her lips. "How am I supposed to tell Aaron this?" She said quietly to herself. She shook her head a dropped her arms. The sun was now rising and people would be getting up soon.

The female doctor hadn't slept at all the night before. She kept thinking of different ways to tell Aaron the news but nothing ever seemed right. She could exactly articulate what she wanted to say. And god only knew how he'd take the news anyway. It was somewhat surprising.

Taylor just breathed in one more time and held it trying to relax herself to a degree but it didn't work. She looked down at her feet and watched the rising tide lap over them. She released the air she held in her lungs finally and she smoothed out her shirt and started her trek over to camp.

000

Her day had gone smoothly so far but she still hadn't confronted Aaron yet. That still sat heavy on her shoulders. She had been walking with Christy and Mia all day…just talking about whatever, mainly about the new bits of information they had all been given about a week ago. But now the conversation had turned to a lighter subject. Not that Taylor realized.

"…well after that he just looked away real embarrassed like and he walked away." Mia finished up her story. Taylor couldn't even remember what it had been about. But she still laughed at it anyway. She figured it probably was funny the half-Iraqi girl was quite the comedian.

Christy said something that Taylor didn't hear. She was to focused on one thing and one thing only. But then she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up the meet the face that belonged to the hand.

"I'm sorry…what?" Taylor apologized in a sincere voice.

"I said it's about time don't you think?" Christy looked at her worried.

"Oh, yeah. It is about time." Taylor had no idea what the two other women were talking about but she played along as best she could.

"Tay…I'm worried. You've been like this all day. Is there something on your mind that you want to share with us, because you know you can tell us anything." Christy said reassuringly.

All Taylor could thing was, 'Yeah…there's something on my mind but I don't want to share it with YOU just yet,' but she held her tongue. "No, I'm fine really guys. But thanks anyway. I'm glad I have friends that are concerned about me." They all leaned in for a hug and then let go.

Christy and Mia tittered for a minute more before breaking away from the group. Taylor waved and saw this as her opportunity to find Aaron. She had to tell him.

000

"Hey Tina! Maybe you can help me." Taylor approached the older woman.

"Sure honey. What do you need?" Tina turned from what ever she was doing to listen to the girl.

"I was wondering if you had seen my husband anywhere?"

"Nope…you know what. Take that back. I did see him walking around with Noah and Will." A smile spread over Taylor's face.

"Thank you so much!" She threw herself onto the woman and hugged her deeply.

"Glad to be of service!" Tina said from beneath Taylor.

Taylor let go and dashed the other way to look for Aaron but was stopped by Tina. She didn't hear what she'd so she asked.

"I'm sorry what?" Taylor walked up to the woman.

"I asked you when you were due?" Tina just kept folding clothes, which was what she was doing before Taylor smothered her.

"Wait…" Taylor looked at her confused. "How did-how did you know I was pregnant?" She came closer. "I didn't even know until yesterday."

Tina smiled to herself. "I have my ways." She said mysteriously. "Is that why you're looking for Aaron?"

"Yeah."

"Well, come here." Tina pulled the girl into another more balanced hug but as heartfelt. "I'm very happy for you. You don't know how much fun you're going to have…being a mom." She said in a hushed tone. She didn't want someone to find out before Taylor told Aaron. She shooed her away and thought to herself. She remembered telling Sawyer she was pregnant with Will.

"_You're what!" Sawyer's astonished face was more than Tina could bear. He was so shocked._

"_You heard me!" She laughed._

"_I know but I want to hear it again." He smirked._

"_Okay." Her 'Julia Roberts' smiled shone like the sun that was fading over the horizon. She brought herself really close to Sawyer then kissed him. "Sawyer…I'm pregnant." She said simply. All of the sudden she found herself off of the ground and up in the air with Sawyer twirling her around. He let out a very southern 'yee-hoo' while she yelled for him to let her down. Both just laughed after a moment. There was no better minute than the next one she spent with Sawyer just rapped up in his arms watching the rest of the sun set._

Tina sighed. She hoped that it was just as much fun for Taylor to tell Aaron.

000

By now the sun was sinking lower and lower in the sky but it wasn't yet sunset. Taylor had finally found Aaron and dragged him to a more private area.

"What is this all about?" He questioned quickly as soon as they stopped. Taylor had her back to him.

She thought for a brief minute about what to say. She definitely wasn't going to start it with 'I know we said we weren't ready but…' so she just turned around and flat out said it.

"Aaron, I'm pregnant." She waited for the response by digging her toes into the sand.

Aaron didn't say anything for a long time just kind of stood there processing the information. 'She's pregnant,' was all he could think. He watched her get more and more fidgety as the seconds passed.

"Listen…I know this isn't good news but it isn't bad news either." She said with excited eyes.

"This isn't good news?" He looked at her strangely. "Taylor…this is the best news I've ever heard in my life." She smiled widely and kissed the man before her deeply. He broke it off and yelled. "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"

"Aaron!" Taylor scolded quickly. "Shh…you're the only one who knows besides Tina." Aaron stopped his dancing in mid 'twist'.

"Tina knows?"

"Well, let's just say I didn't tell her but she found out." Aaron nodded and led his wife into a hug where they stood for the longest time.

"Aaron?" Taylor broke the silence without breaking the mood or their position.

"What sweetheart?"

"I'm going to be a mom." She said happily.

"I know." He said happily back.

A/N: Okay…yay for the fact that I wrote the chapter! Not yay for the fact that it took so long. Anywho, I'm back and I promise I would never let one of my stories die…NEVER! Review!


	14. Returning to Normal

Returning to Normal

Word had worked its way around camp fairly quickly like it always did. By now pretty much everyone knew of Taylor and Aaron's expectancy. And that was a good thing because it wasn't long before Taylor started showing.

Things had also settled down in the whole 'secret' department. More and more people were finding out about all of the things they needed to worry about and watched their steps in the jungle.

"Well it's definitely broken." Taylor said to the man that sat in front of her. His name was Stanley and she knew him well. He was one of the more accident-prone people on the island. He close to her age if not the same because Taylor always remembered him being there somewhere.

She turned to her medical table that sat beside her and rummaged through the drawers of little supplies they had. After a few years it all gave way to herbal remedies and what ever else they could use for medical purposes.

Taylor had soon come across a tin piece of bamboo and used it as a splint while she used floss to hold it in place. Then she sent Stanley on his way and told him to be careful-which was completely redundant because he always found his way back.

"Oh, Doctor." He called out in a swift manner.

"Yes?"

"Congratulations on the news." He said brightly and pointed to her midsection.

Confused for a second she looked down and realized he was referring to the baby and she smiled. A hand found it's way to the small curve of her belly as she waved goodbye to the man.

000

Aaron watched his wife with the eyes of a hawk. He was so happy to be becoming a father that he didn't want anything to happen to her. Nothing would be able to touch her. Not man nor monster and he'd make sure of it. The stories about his own mother had scared him the most out of all of the information they had recently received the stories of the Others and kidnappings were the ones he worried about.

He didn't want Taylor to go through that so he was never far away from her. Even when she worked he was at the caves and close to her in that way. He was determined to be the best father and husband the island had ever seen.

---

"MOM!" Taylor shouted playfully. "Come one give me a break! I'm only like…three and half months pregnant. The baby isn't coming for a while. Besides I have work to do and picking out baby names doesn't qualify as work." Taylor was separating everything in the drawers again. She liked to stay organized.

"But Taylor the baby will be here soon enough and I don't what my grandchild to have no name for the first year of its life. All you ever think about is work." Casey protested. She was a true mother. She liked to annoy her daughter in various ways but she had the best intentions at heart.

"Sorry mom but this is just something I feel like I should be discussing with Aaron." Taylor shrugged and went back to work as her mother's face fell slightly. She was becoming her father in so many ways it scared Casey.

**A/N: I know this is a very short chapter but I'm working on it. I'm sorry I've been so…neglective. I promise to have more up soon. Thanks! Review!**


	15. Good Times and Bad Times

Good Times and Bad Times

Taylor, Aaron, Christy, Hunter, Mia, Noah, and Will all sat around a roaring fire together. It had been long since they had last done this and felt the need to relax in each other's company. They laughed and joked around all evening, as all of their troubles seemed to subside for that moment in time.

None of them had to acknowledge the fact that there was something in the jungle that could hurt them and that there were other people on the island that they had never met and that they had responsibilities to take care of. They all just felt to light at the moment that no one wanted to move away from their spot.

Taylor was laughing so hard that her sides hurt. She clutched at her lump of a stomach as she giggled. "Guys stop! You're going to send her into a premature labor!" Taylor smacked Aaron's arm playfully for saying that then sighed heavily as to get her breath back. The laughter died and conversation resumed.

"Well, you know it's better than the time I broke my arm." Taylor said seriously. They had all been telling stories of the worst accidents they had ever had and Taylor just had to bring up the subject. Everyone knew she held the award for best injury and no one would ever come close to her.

Marie suddenly popped in with Bailey on her arm and sat down next to Will. Aaron's eyes traveled over the baby. "Hey Marie, would you mind if I held her?"

"Not at all. In fact keep her she's yours!" She joked as she handed the nine-month-old over to Aaron.

Aaron held her close and securely. He had no idea how he knew how to do it but he blamed instinct. He laughed quietly, feeling everyone's eyes on him. "I'm going to have to learn sooner or later!" He piped looking of at his glowing wife. She laughed to but soon she was watching her husband intently. He looked so natural with a baby. She remembered Tina's words: _You're going to have so much fun…being a mom._ She was sure of that now.

Someone screaming interrupted the quiet night. A few people jumped to their feet to see what was wrong, including Taylor, Aaron and Will. They ran a ways up the beach before they found a woman and a man lying in the sand.

Will ran over to the woman who was crying hysterically, and Taylor ran to the man who was sopping and blue.

"What happened?" Taylor asked in a sharper tone then she intended.

"We were going for a swim together and…he-he just stopped breathing!" The woman blurted the best she could. Will held as she cried with wide eyes.

Taylor on the other hand was working furiously to get the man to start breathing again. She was doing CPR to the best of her abilities but to no avail. The man was dead.

"Come on breath!" She whispered to herself. "Come on."

Will watched on in horror as his friend tried in vain to save the man's life. He didn't even know these people's names. He just kept his eyes on Taylor's face as the facts became more and more real to both of them and all of the people watching…Taylor couldn't save the man.

The doctor finally quit CPR and just sat there staring at the man. She looked over at the woman and shook her head. "I don't know your name." She said softly.

"My name is Julie and that is Brandon." She said with a whimper.

Taylor's face looked pained now; Will could tell she didn't want to do this. "Taylor…" she cut him off.

"I'm so sorry Julie. I don't know what happened." Julie nodded slowly holding in her grief. Taylor figured they were probably in love by the way Julie was acting right now. Taylor didn't know how to comfort her other than to tell her how sorry she was.

It made her think of Aaron and how she would feel if he suddenly left her. How would she deal with having to try and save his life…she couldn't that's all there was to it. She exhaled deeply and got up to find the man in her thoughts.

"Taylor…I'm so sorry," was all he said when she found him. She didn't listen to anything else. Truth be told she didn't _hear_ anything else she just pulled him into a hold that she wouldn't let go of. She didn't want to cry but she did. Not for the man who had died but for Aaron. She loved him so much that even thought of him dying was enough to send her over the edge.

He ran his hands over her back for comfort as she cried gently on his shoulder. He felt bad for her. This was her first loss as a 'real' doctor. Aaron could only imagine how that felt for her. He just brought her in even closer.

Aaron could feel the curve of her stomach against his and it made him smile. He buried his face in her blonde hair that was draped over her shoulder and inhaled her sent. God her loved.

000

Jack handed her a cup of tea. Taylor smirked sadly at the cup. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Jack said as he sat down beside her. The two sat in silence for the longest time before Jack said something to break the quiet. "You know…you're making me feel very old."

Taylor let out a chuckle. "Why?" She took a sip of her tea.

"Because first you get married. And giving away his only daughter is enough to make any man feel old but now you're going to be a parent yourself and _that _is what's making me feel old. Do you know what I'm going to be called now?" He threw an arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know. What?" She asked snuggling in beside him.

"Grandpa." He said with tremendous length. Taylor full out laughed at that. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

Jack rapped another arm around her and she fell into his embrace. It was warm and safe which was how she always felt with her father.

"I'm sorry about today Monkey." He said sincerely.

"Me too pop. Thanks." She felt suddenly very old herself. She was twenty years old, pregnant, and a doctor. She could see why her dad felt like he did. But it didn't matter right then. He was holding her and she always seemed to revert back to a ten-year-old whenever her dad held her. She would never get too old for this.


	16. A Word Between Friends

A Word Between Friends

The sounds of the ocean and beach life soothed Taylor as she slowly hung her laundry. It was one of the days when if she inhaled deeply she could smell the salt in the air. She could feel the scorching sun baking her shoulder through her tank as she reached for another article of clothing.

"Need help?" An Australian accent came called to her.

Taylor looked up to greet Claire's smiling face. "I'll take all the help I can get." Taylor admitted.

Claire reached into the homemade basket and picked up a shirt and slung it over the line. She glanced over at Taylor and her growing form. It was still hard for Claire to picture her son as a father. Just the very thought of it made her giggle.

"What?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Nothing. Just trying to think of what Aaron would be like as a dad."

There was a long silence before Taylor spoke. "I'm convinced that Aaron will be a great father." Claire smiled.

"Oh, I have no doubt he'll be a good father. It's just the images I see are funny. He always panics at the smallest thing."

Taylor thought. She was right. Aaron did tend to overreact at times. She snickered and thought about what kind of a mom she would make. Taylor always pictured herself as calm but only god knew if she would be when it came to her kid.

"So…do you have any names picked out?" Claire asked politely as she hung a pair of Taylor's jeans up.

"No. We haven't really talked about it." Taylor told her.

"Well, do _you_ have any name preferences?"

"To tell you the truth, I've been so busy at the caves lately that I sometimes forget I'm actually pregnant!" Taylor and Claire both laughed. "So, to answer your question, no. I don't have any names picked out." She felt kind of sorry about that. She had thought when it came time to have a baby of her own she would have the name picked out before she even did anything else. But here she was…with no name.

"I like the name Anna or Rachel for a girl." Claire said somewhat to herself. Taylor nodded in agreement.

"I like Anna more than Rachel but I do like the name Elizabeth." She commented.

"Elizabeth is a beautiful name." Claire complimented.

000

Casey and Tina had been hanging laundry of their own and were now finished. The two friends sat down on the beach for a little relaxation afterwards.

"So what have you been up to? Haven't talked to you in a while." Casey commented to Tina.

"I know! I feels like it's been years. I guess I've just been busy with the baby and all. I'm trying to help Will and Marie as much as I can. Sawyer too." Tina leaned back on her elbows to let the sun drench her skin.

"Speaking of babies…I have a feeling that I'll be busy pretty soon." Casey said excitedly.

"I heard. I happy for them. I'm happy for you!" Tina laughed. She knew how Casey had longed for another baby and having a grandchild was the next best thing.

"I know. I'm happy for them too." She smiled contently. Taylor was going to be so busy with her 'doctoring' that Casey had a feeling that 'grandbaby' would get to know her quite well.

000

"Hey doc!" Sawyer waved to the older doctor.

"What's up Sawyer?" He asked in a less than irritated voice.

"My headaches are coming back and I was wondering if it was because I needed a new prescription." Sawyer waved the glasses around.

"It may be. Come here. Let me see." Jack motioned for Sawyer to sit down. He then took the glasses from Sawyer and began examining them. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"So, I hear your daughter's going to pop." Sawyer said rudely. Jack laughed thought.

"She isn't going to pop. She's only about four months." Sawyer made a face as if to say 'O-oh'. That made Jack laugh again.

"Well, I wanted to say congratulations doc." Sawyer said respectfully then waited for the man to determine if he needed new glasses or not.

Jack nodded at the man's remark as a simple 'thank you'. Jack then gave Sawyer the glasses back. "You need to take these to Sayid." He dug his way through a box and pulled out another pair of glasses. This time they were thick red frames. Sawyer rolled his eyes at them and grasped them firmly.

"I take this as a 'I need new ones'." Jack nodded.

"Thanks doc." He said sarcastically. He sighed and then went on his way. Jack just stood there shaking his head. He'd never met a man as difficult as Sawyer.

**A/N: I'm trying guys. I really am. And I'm failing miserably. What I think I'm going to do is just write up the rest of the story and post it all at once that way it's done and I won't have to worry about writing and posting. What do you think? Then you could just read without cliffhangers and the 'what's next's. **


	17. Rescue?

Rescue?

Taylor held her six-month pregnant belly as she walked and sighed heavily. It had been a rough two months on her. Things had been hard for her and Aaron with how rough things had been at the caves.

There had been two more deaths since Brandon and Taylor had taken them pretty hard. They had both been on her watch and that made her feel even guiltier. She hadn't been sleeping well at night and was just hampered down by life at the moment. Luckily she had her parents and Aaron to keep her afloat.

"What are you doing?" A voice called from behind the walking woman.

"Going to the beach. Is that a crime?" She asked in an exasperated tone.

"No…but you're not going alone." Aaron appeared with backpack in hand. He smiled at her and took her by her disappearing waist. She of coarse had to smile back.

000

"Jack!" Sayid called to the doctor from across the beach. "Jack!" Jack turned around to see Sayid running towards him with a radio in hand. "Jack…listen to this!" The Middle Eastern man held the radio close to his and Jack's ears and turned the dial to different channels. Suddenly a voice came through. It was a dispatcher of some kind. They were getting frequencies from a boat or something near by.

000

"You been feeling okay?" Aaron asked Taylor.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. I'm feeling better than I have been though." She smiled a wide smile indicating the good news. Aaron hugged her and told her how wonderful it was to have his wife back.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." She admitted.

000

Charlie piled another log onto the signal fire that hadn't been lit in years. The fire was now large enough that clouds of black smoke trailed into the sky.

"Do you think they'll see it?" Sawyer asked.

"I don't know. But I hope to god they do." Tina said out of breath. "But for now just throw!" She reached down to the woodpile next to her and threw another log onto the growing fire.

000

"Hold on!" Taylor positioned herself on a rather large rock. "I need to rest." She said laying a hand on her stomach.

"Okay…fine." Aaron set down his backpack and he ran a hand through his blonde hair as his blue eyes watched Taylor guzzled her water. He exhaled forcefully and realized how tired he was.

000

Sayid sat with his ear next to the radio hoping to hear about more than the bad lunch whoever was talking had. The sun was sinking lower and lower in the sky and he was beginning to lose that the boat would see them.

Suddenly… "Captain look! Is that smoke?"

000

By the time Aaron and Taylor had reached the beach it was nightfall and head decided to stay the night since the walk had taken them so long. Hand in hand they turned the corner of the woods to see a ship out farther in the ocean and a rowboat washed up on shore.

Bewildered, Taylor looked for her father. "Pop! What's going on?" She asked tearing him away from the rather scruffy man he was talking too.

"Taylor…this is Capt. Sherry." Jack said introducing the tow. "Capt. Sherry this is my daughter Taylor."

Sherry looked her over and noticed her pregnant form. "I see you've all been busy." He said to Jack. "How far along are you?" He then asked Taylor.

"Six months…that really had nothing to do with what I just asked. What is going on here?" She asked in a very deliberate tone.

"Taylor they've come to rescue us." Jack told her with an undeniable twinkle in his eye.

"Rescue?" She asked slowly.


	18. Should I Stay Or Should I Go

Should I Stay Or Should I Go

"Come on Taylor. They just want to talk to you!" Aaron drug Taylor by her wrists into the forest.

"Aaron! I really don't want to be a part of this little discussion." She argued.

"But you're the only one who can really make an informed decision."

"NO!" She shook her head violently as he pushed her into the half circle all of the 'kids' made.

Taylor searched everyone's faces. The all looked confused, sad, disappointed. Christy sat by herself, Noah and Hunter sat together, Will and Marie sat together and Mia sat next to Stanley. There were more she didn't know and few she did. There was a long silence before anybody said anything.

"So what do we do?" Christy asked meekly.

"What do you mean: 'what do we do'?" Hunter asked her in an annoyed voice.

"I mean…do we stay here on the island or go with them?" She rephrased.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Someone else yelled out.

"We're going to stay right?" Someone else asked.

"No way! We're going with them!" Questions suddenly shot from every which way to whom ever would hear them and Taylor couldn't stand it.

"Guys." She said trying to get their attention. It didn't work. "Guys!" She tried again. Still nothing happened. "WOULD EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" She screamed as loud as she could. Everything came to a screeching halt, as silence was all that could be heard.

"What?" Aaron asked trying to get the conversation going.

"I don't know…" Taylor started.

"What do you want us to do?" Mia asked. "I mean you are the most rational here. You think clearer than everybody else."

"Mia…I can't make a decision here that's going to give everybody what they want." She said with a sad expression.

"Well…then what are _you_ going to do?" Stanley asked.

"They're leaving in the morning. It sounds like they're going to LA or at least that's what my dad says. I don't know where that is or anything else for that matter really." Taylor explained.

"Yeah…that's great. But it didn't answer his question." Will piped.

"Honestly. I don't know what I'm doing." She announced.

000

Dawn came quicker than everybody wanted it to. But everyone had decided on what to do and now they all piled back onto the beach to inform the adults of what they were going to do.

Everyone scurried around looking for things and gathering the little belongings they had. They looked like ants, Aaron thought.

"You better hurry up and pack other wise the boats going to leave!" Someone shouted at them.

"She's right. Come on, Taylor you need to get going." Jack advised as he stuffed something into his bag.

Taylor looked at him even though he wasn't looking at her. The she glanced as the others and several of them nodded their heads as if saying 'go on'. She inhaled deeply for confidence.

"Pop. I'm not going." Jack looked up at her with a perplexed face.


	19. Goodbye

Goodbye

"What?" Jack asked in astonishment.

"You heard me…we're not going." She said in a soft voice.

"Why the hell not?" Jack asked puzzled and angry at the same time.

"Think about it dad. We live in two different worlds. Isn't that why you call me monkey? I was raised by apes, or at least close to it. We're adults; to go back to the real world now would be insanity. We've had no proper schooling; we don't even know half the stuff you guys refer to. I've never seen a refrigerator and I've never used a computer. I wouldn't be able to get a job as a doctor anywhere…even if I am good. It's just wrong to go and I have to stick to that decision." Taylor thought she was going to cry. This was the hardest thing she could ever remember doing.

Jack looked down in realization. They didn't belong in the real world and he had to come to grips with that. It was going to be hard to get used to not having Aaron and Taylor and the others around. The lump in his throat had become so big he thought he was going to choke.

"I understand." He nodded slightly and set his things down.

Taylor licked her lips and sighed. "I'm sorry." She whispered so that only Jack could hear her. He just smiled and nodded as if to say he was too. Then he pulled her into the deepest hug he'd ever given her. "I love you pop." She told him as they clung to each other.

"God, I love you too monkey." He pulled out from the hug and took her face with his hand and noticed the glitter of tears in her eyes. "You'll always be my monkey. Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't." She inhaled sharply to keep in the tears. "It's going to be really hard without you here." The tears finally came.

---

"We want you to take good care of yourselves." Tina said to Marie and Will. Bailey was asleep on Marie's shoulder. The two 'kids' nodded as an understanding of Tina's wish.

The couple looked at each other and then at their sleeping infant. "Tina…Sawyer. We want you to take Bailey. She's young enough that she won't remember all of this and she can live a normal life." Marie told them; her voice cracking from emotion.

"No, Marie. She needs her mother and father. She doesn't need a couple of old geezers like us to raise her." Sawyer told them.

Will nodded. "We know but this is the way we want it." He said with a straight face. "Marie and I both think this is best for her." Tina and Sawyer both looked at each other and agreed to take the girl.

Marie handed her over to Tina with a heavy heart and tear filled eyes. "Mommy loves you very much Bailey. This is very for her, but this is what's best for you." She kissed the child's forehead and stepped back. Her hand covered her mouth in a desperate attempt to keep the sobs in. She failed as her body jerked with them.

Sawyer embraced Will and said his goodbyes while Tina reassured Marie that she would take good care of Bailey and that she wouldn't let Bailey forget the two of them.

---

"Now you take good care of your family Aaron." Charlie lectured. Aaron just stood there and took it. In a way he was going to miss it.

"I will. Don't worry. Taylor and the baby are in good hands." Aaron smiled as he laid a hand on his father's shoulder.

"The best of hands. I know my Aaron and I'm sure I raised him the right way." Claire cut in with tear stained cheeks. "Come here." She ordered Aaron.

"I'm going to miss you mom." He hugged her the best her could without smashing her completely.

Claire backed away from him and looked at the man she had for a son. She was so proud of him and it killed her to know that she wouldn't be there to see him raise his child. She knew he'd be all right though. She had faith in him.

---

Taylor looked around at all of the sadness. She saw many people hugging each other and she could almost smell the salt from all of the tears. She looked over at Mia who was crying hysterically in her father's embrace. Taylor was going to miss Sayid. She was going to miss a lot of people.

"Taylor!" She heard her mother shout to her. Suddenly, she was tackled by her mother's forceful hug.

"Mom…mom you can't hold me this tight. I'm pregnant remember?" Casey laughed and wiped the tears from her face.

"Remember? How could I forget? I'm the one who threw you into motherhood!" Casey raved.

"No, mom…that would be Aaron." She said with a smile. Casey smiled too realizing the joke and hugged her daughter again.

"I love you so much. I'm so proud of what you've become and I wish…well let's not go to far with this other wise I won't make it out of here."

"I love you too mom." Tears stung Taylor's eyes once more.

000

Soon all the parents were on the boat and waving as it slowly moved through the water towards what they used to call life. Everyone else was on the beach watching the boat get smaller and smaller until it was just a dot on the horizon.

Taylor finally realized that her parents were really gone. All of them had just left them and anger filled her. Why did she have the nagging feeling that they would stay if they told them not to go?

Aaron stood up out of the sand and offered to help her up. She gently took his hand and held herself as she got up. He hugged her and rubbed her back while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. It made her feel better to know she hadn't lost everyone she loved. She just leaned her head on his chest, his hand on her bulging stomach, and watched the ocean lap against the sand.

**A/N: Okay from here on out, every other chapter will be about the parents. Like the next chapter will be about Jack and Casey and everybody then we're back at the island. Get it? Well I hope you liked the twist! Please read and REVIEW!**


	20. Back in LA

Back to LA

Jack and Casey were the first one's off of the boat. Reporters had obviously heard word of the survivors and were now bombarding them with so many questions they could barely process them all. A somber mood cast over the dock as they answered the questions reluctantly.

Jack watched as Kate was put into a police car and that just seemed to twist the knife in his stomach even more. He knew it was going to happen but it just didn't seem fair. She was still one of his best friends and it hurt to see her go. His attention returned to the reporters at hand and he decided he could take no more. Casey, too, had had enough.

The castaways were then told they were to be escorted to the nearest courthouse where they would be granted money and shelter for their troubles. And even though it was a wonderful agreement no one could stop thinking about the children.

Each survivor had his own share of quite a bit of money and couples were granted houses fully furnished and paid for by the government. It seemed to take the edge off of things knowing they would all be within the same block of each other and that they didn't have to worry about 'homes' anymore.

000

Casey opened the door to their new home and walked in with Jack at her heels. They walked hand in hand around the house to see all what it had in it.

The first thing they walked into was a hallway with two rooms on either side of it. To the left of them was a living room fully furnished just like they said it would be. Jack was particularly fond of the color scheme of deep reds and tan. And on the other side was a kitchen with a table, an island, and more cabinets than they could count.

They continued up the flight of stairs that was at the end of the hallway, which led to a very open upstairs. There was almost a business office feel to it with a couch and computer supplied already and a window over looking the tiny backyard they had. The walls were a warm yellow color and the sunlight complimented it well.

Across the room was another door, which when opened, led into a bed room. Aqua blue bed sheets covered the kind sized bed they hand and two white tables on either side. There was a walk in closet and boudoir.

A guestroom could also be found on the other side of the room. It was pretty with a violet theme to it. _Cozy_, Casey thought.

An upstairs bathroom finished off the tour and both Jack and Casey plopped themselves on the couch and sighed heavily.

"Quiet." Jack commented closing his eyes.

"Yeah. It's very different from the beach, huh?" There was a peaceful silence between the two. But it was interrupted when the phone rang.

"I got it." Jack said pushing himself off of the couch. He walked into the other room (the bedroom) and picked up the phone with a 'hello'.

Casey strained to hear the conversation.

"Yeah Sawyer. We're settled in okay." She could hear Jack say. "Uh-huh, that's right…Well, I'm sure it'd be fine…Yeah…Okay, third house on the left…Gottcha…Fine…Goodbye." Casey heard Jack hang up the phone and reenter the room.

"Who was that?" She asked even though she knew perfectly well who it was.

"Sawyer. Wanted to make sure everything was okay. He and Tina want to have us over for dinner Thursday. I said it'd be fine." He said while sitting back down on the couch. He tried to remind himself that the day of the week was Tuesday. Another long silence settled in between the two.

"So, who's taking the first shower?" Casey finally asked.

000

Thursday came faster than the couple had expected. They were dressed to the fullest with nice pants and button up shirts; something both of them hadn't worn in years. Casey could barely stand in her heels anymore while Jack complained he was being choked by his tie. They had to laugh at each other though so the lighthearted feel came back to the evening.

Casey had attempted making a cake for dessert but wasn't quite sure if it was going to meet everyone's standards. She could barely remember how to cook anything other that meat and even then she had to grill it.

At half past six the two were out the door and headed down the street. They both figured since they were within walking distance of the people they could surely use the exercise.

They rang the doorbell and stood underneath the hang over porch they had. The outside of the house was beautiful with white siding and navy trim. Casey couldn't wait to see the inside.

"Hello!" Tina shrieked as she opened the door. She kissed Casey's cheek and hugged her then did the same for Jack. "This is going to sound completely stupid but I missed you guys. I'm going to have to get used to not seeing you everyday."

"Well, at least we live on the same street." Jack said optimistically. The two women smiled. Tina invited Jack and Casey into the house and offered them a drink, which they both excepted.

Now with a cup of red wine in each of their hands they toured the house. Leaving the comfort of the bright colored kitchen they traveled the living room, which connected through a hall holding a bathroom.

The living room was decorated very delicately with eggshell colored carpet and a stone fireplace. A coffee table sat in front of the lazy-boy couch. A TV sat in the corner out of the way.

Next they traveled upstairs to see the bedrooms and master bathroom. One bedroom was colored in deep greens, reds, and blues but in an elegant manner. A bed with complimenting sheets sat against the wall.

"It's beautiful." Casey complimented.

"Thanks. Sawyer really liked it, too." Tina stated. She then took them into the connecting bathroom.

With a white tiled floor, pink trim along each wall, and bath tub you could get lost in it was truly a religious experience. A white vanity sat across from the tub.

"Now…this is the only part of the house that Sawyer didn't like." Tina laughed.

"Because of the pink." Jack spoke the thought for everyone.

The final bedroom was a bedroom turned nursery for baby Bailey. As Tina turned on the lights quietly Casey and Jack could see her sleeping soundly in a small white crib. A matching rocking chair was in the corner as well as a changing table. Various stuffed animals were thrown in different places to give the room the authentic baby room feel. But what really caught everyone's attention was the ceiling. It was painted like a sky with a pastel blue with white clouds partially hiding a light yellow sun. It was just perfect. Light blue carpet really pulled the room together in Casey's opinion.

After the look about the house the three of them found their way back into the living room.

"Where's Sawyer anyway?" Jack said taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh, he's the one making dinner." Tina said proudly. Jack almost spit out his wine while Casey just laughed.

"Now there's something I didn't see coming!" She giggled. Jack quickly swallowed and agreed with her.

"Come and get it!" They could hear Sawyer call through the hall. Tina and Jack followed Casey into the kitchen; glasses still in hand. The smell of food filled the air as the stepped into the kitchen. On the table were four place mats and four sets of silverware.

In the middle of the table was a huge bowl full of pasta with many colorful vegetables off to the side and plump pink shrimp as well. The southern man also placed a tossed salad on the table. Everybody sat down and grabbed a plate and started dishing themselves.

"Sawyer everything looks great!" Casey cried.

"Thank you. I wanted to make sure after over twenty years I could still cook." He said with a drawl.

"I know what you mean. I made a cake for dessert but I'm not sure how it will be. God know I had trouble making it." She laughed.

000

An hour went by and everyone was full to bursting with Sawyer's home cooking. They now sat around the table sipping coffee and enjoying each other's company.

"So, how are you guys holding up?" Jack asked.

"Actually better than I thought we would." Sawyer said taking another sip of coffee. "I'm giving the credit to Bailey."

"I totally agree. I think if we didn't have her we'd be a mess." Tina looked down at her cup and traced the edge of it with her finger. "I just feel so guilty for taking her from them. I mean…she is Will and Marie's after all."

Casey reached over and rubbed her friend's back for support. "I'm having a tough time getting used to being only two again." She leaned back in her chair. "I woke up the other morning and got up and almost yelled for Taylor. Then I realized she wasn't there."

Jack thought for a moment then sighed. "What I regret the most about leaving is leaving them alone. I mean…Taylor is six months pregnant and she's working herself to the bone at the caves. I don't know why I didn't think about it but…I'm just worried about them all." He tapped his fingers on the table for entertainment as silence set in.

All four of their faces were plagued with thought. Everyone was thinking something different but along the same lines.

"Why did we leave, anyway?" Sawyer finally blurted.

**A/N: Sorry guys but I think the chapter updates are going to get more sporadic now that my school has started. I hate to do this to you and was really hoping to get the story done by the time I went back to school but…as you can see that didn't happen. I'm sorry once again. REVIEW! **


	21. Without Them

Without Them

"Maxine?" Aaron suggested.

"Oh my god…are you kidding?" Taylor laughed. "The poor thing!" It was the wee hours of the morning and Aaron and Taylor were just lying in their bed trying to think up baby names. So far they couldn't agree on anything.

Aaron turned on his side and laid a hand on her round midsection. He felt the baby stir under his hand and smiled. "She sure likes to move doesn't she?"

"She?" Taylor questioned. "How do we know it's not a boy?"

"Well, we don't but 'it' just sound so degrading. I don't want to call our baby 'it' forever." He explained.

"Okay…that's understandable. What about the name Logan for a boy?" Taylor said casually. Secretly she had always loved that name.

Aaron thought a moment. "What would his middle name be?"

"Aaron of coarse! Logan Aaron Pace. You have to admit it has a nice ring to it." Taylor turned onto her side to face Aaron with a serious expression.

"Logan Aaron Pace." He repeated. There was another silence. "I like it." He said with a semi-nod. Taylor face broke out into a smile as she reached over and pecked him on the lips. "Now let's just hope it's a boy so we don't have to come up with a girl's name!" Aaron joked. But their laughter was cut short by someone calling Taylor's name.

It was Stanley. He was complaining that he had re-broken his finger for the fourth time.

Taylor looked at Aaron sympathetically and he knew she had to go. She was a good doctor but he felt like he was loosing her all of the sudden. With Jack around she didn't have to do everything. In fact Jack did most of it. Without all of the parents, things just seemed to complicate themselves even more.

000

Marie sat on the beach watching the sunrise slowly over the horizon. Part of her was glad that Sawyer and Tina had taken Bailey for them and another half of her wanted to see a boat coming over the edge of the water to bring her family back. She felt very empty that morning for a reason unknown to her.

"Morning." She heard a whisper in her ear and then strong, warm arms wrapped themselves around her and she knew it was Will. She leaned back into his embrace and lost herself for a moment in time. Bailey never left her thoughts though.

000

"They left us! They fucking left us Hunter!" Christy yelled at him. He was incredibly immature about the whole thing. They had left two days ago and Hunter hadn't stopped with the jokes yet. "They left us for a better life and you know what? THEY'RE NOT COMING BACK!" Christy had had enough of the conversation and began to walk back towards the beach camp. Hunter's hand grazed her arm as she past him but she threw him off of her.

"Look, just because I'm not grieving the way you want me too is no reason to get upset." He said calmly after her. She turned around on the ball of her foot.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You heard me. The jokes…they're a defense mechanism. I don't know how to be sad like everyone else. To tell you the truth…I don't want to be sad like everyone else." Christy's eyes softened and her shoulders came down from their tense position. "In fact I'm not sad."

"You're not?" Christy asked amazed.

"No…I'm angry. Mad as hell that they're gone. Don't you think I realize that my parents left me and Noah because they love something more then us." He looked down at his feet. "Don't worry, when I'm not being an ass…that's all I think about."

Christy felt a pang of guilt in her chest for the things she had just said to him. "I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"S'okay. I understand that a few people are a little tire of me." Christy smiled a small smile at him as she walked up to him and hugged him.

"I'm not tired of you. I could never tire of you." She whispered in his ear. He smiled and gladly wrapped his arms around her waist in return.

000

Taylor was experiencing a rare lull in the whole doctor action so she went to find Aaron. She felt like she hadn't seen him in years, even if she had spent almost the entire morning with him.

She could find him at the caves so she figured he had found his way down to the beach. He was always fond of spending time down there with all of their friends. Come to think of it…she hadn't seen them in an even longer time then she had thought.

'God I am the worst friend on the face of the planet,' she thought to herself. 'Without everybody here…things are just spiraling out of control.'

She turned the corner of the path to head down to camp as she felt the living thing inside of her jump. She laid a hand on her bulging midriff was she walked.

"Taylor!" Someone called to her. She turned around to see which way the voice was coming from and saw Will behind her carrying a bunch of fish.

"Hey!" She yelled back. She waited for him to catch up with her and tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I haven't seen you in the longest time." He set down the fish to hug her. He pulled out and looked down at the object in his way. He looked back up to her. "You've gotten bigger." He stated flatly.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically. "You do know I'm going to get a lot bigger than this." She reported.

Will looked at her like she was crazy. How could she get bigger than she already was? But then his face softened and he tapped her arm playfully. "I'm just joking. You're actually quite smaller than Marie was a six months." He reached down and picked up the bundle of fish he had been carrying.

"You know…I think you and Aaron and me of coarse are the only ones who don't have to ask me how far along I am." She turned to him and looked at him sincerely. She could smell the dead fish he had cradled in his arms and it almost made her eyes water. She quickly turned away from him to get away from the stench.

There was a short silence before Will said something again. "So how are you handling being Head-honcho now?" She looked at him oddly again but couldn't stand the smell of the fish once again so she answered him while looking straight ahead of them.

"I'm not head-honcho. I'm just the girl who fixes everyone's nicks and scratches." She said humbly.

"More like the girl who does everything for everybody." He could see her lay a hand on her stomach. "You do way more than you think."

"I don't do that much. I mean look at yourself…catching fish!" She said straightforward.

"I'm only doing this because I know how. You do the hard stuff. Do you know how many people would be dead if you weren't here?" He waited for her to answer. "Pretty many of them."

Taylor smiled at the kind words from her friend. Then decided to change the subject. "So how are you and Marie getting along without Bailey? And Tina and Sawyer?" She heard Will sigh.

"I think I'm doing better than Marie. At least I know what we did was right and I can sleep at night know that." Taylor took from what he said that Marie wasn't being very healthy at the moment. She wasn't sleeping as well as she had been and eating just wasn't something she wanted to do.

"I'll have a talk with her. Tell her she needs to sleep and eat more than she needs to mope. I know it's hard to give up a baby and I can only image what that's like but she still has to think about herself." Taylor and Will could now see camp and went their separate ways, happy they got to see each other.

Taylor quickly found Aaron and went to spend some time with him and Noah.

**Next Chapter:**

**Casey and Jack discover that without kids…they could either have a really boring life…or a really exciting one.**

**A/N: I figured I could do this for you since it'll be god knows how long before the next chapter update!**


	22. Living On Our Own

Living On Our Own

Casey and Jack had been living in LA for a little over three weeks and were finding it a bit on the boring side. The couple had both found jobs at a local hospital in their own department. So that took up most of their day. When they came home, which was usually around the same time, they just sat and read a book or watched TV or something along the lines of leisure. And it was getting old.

"So, Doctor Shepard what are we planing to do tonight?" Jack asked is wife who was filing things before she had to go visit another patient.

"I don't know. Why don't you pick? But I'm getting awfully tire of just sitting around the house." She hinted him along to something more exciting than just sitting home and watching television.

"Okay. Why don't we go out for dinner then." He suggested.

"I can live with that. And there's something I wanted to do for a while now." She turned to face her husband, shutting the file cabinet drawer in the process.

"Oh, and what's that?" He asked. His head was down while her signed a paper of some sort. He lifted his head to see her lean back on the table behind him in her blue scrubs.

"I want to go dancing." She said flat out. Jack looked down and finished his writing. Then he put the pen down and walked over too her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly.

"You got it." He said taking her hand and twirling her away from him. She smiled and bit her lip. Then she headed down the hall to the double doors underneath the big green 'MATERNITY WARD' sign.

000

Casey now leaned over the sink applying make-up to her clear skin. She blinked a few times to dry the wet mascara on her lashes and then stood up straight to view herself in the mirror.

She turned to the side a few times and smoothed out her brown dress. It was low cut just enough to show some cleavage and the skirt flared at the bottom. She made a look of satisfaction and said to herself, "For a forty year old, I don't look half bad."

She grabbed a scarf that sat around her neck and a gold bracelet that Jack had given her for her birthday that had been not a week after they landed in LA. Her hair was in loose curls that settled right above her shoulders and they bounced when she walked.

She flicked off the lights as she exited the bedroom and made her way down the hall. She could see Jack standing in the living room fiddling with the CD player. Jazz music found it's way to her ears and she smiled.

"Jack? Are we ready?" Casey stood admiring him for a minute. He cleaned up very nicely. He had on khaki slacks and a nice button up blue shirt on. He was freshly shaven and she could smell his good cologne. She loved that smell.

"I think we're ready." He said getting her jacket from the coat closet. "And might I ad you look absolutely stunning." She smiled and slipped on the jacket with Jack's help.

"Not bad for a grandma huh?" She mentioned remembering Taylor. God she missed her.

Jack was silent for a moment. Then spoke softly. "Casey, no grandmother ever looked as good as you." Then he kissed her hand and opened the door for her.

000

The car ride to the restaurant of choice was quiet. It wasn't uncomfortable just quiet. Both Casey and Jack were rapped in their own thoughts even though their thoughts were the same. It was about a half an hour's drive to a place called Cello's. It was a small restaurant but it had a dance floor that Jack and Casey could use to their liking.

They pulled into the parking lot that held no more then fifteen cars and got out.

Once inside they were seated in the humble room. It was very small with about ten tables and a dance floor that could hold about ten couples and a band that played softly in the background. The whole place was candle lit and Casey inhaled the smell of the cooking.

There were only a few people there besides Casey and Jack and they sat down in a booth surrounded by a trellis with vines and plants behind them. They ordered a white wine with their meals and waited for the food to come.

Jack sipped his drink and watched Casey look around. She was so beautiful tonight. He still couldn't get over the face that she was going to forty the next year. Then again he didn't have much room to talk. He already was forty. He watched her tuck a piece of blonde curl behind her ear and take her wineglass by the stem and swirl in slightly then take a drink.

"Jack can I ask you why you're staring at me like I have something on my face?" She asked picking up her napkin and wiping the corners of her mouth quickly.

Jack laughed at her and grabbed her hand from across the table. "I was staring at you because I can't believe I married someone so beautiful." She smiled wildly.

"I love you to Jack." She giggled.

Jack then stood up and lent out a hand for her. "May I have this dance?" He asked politely.

"Why…I'd be honored." She took his hand and he led her to the small dace floor containing three other couples.

They faced each other and Jack took Casey's waist in his left hand and her other hand in his right. They swayed gently to the music and Casey leaned her head down on Jack's shoulder. She loved the feel of him. He was warm and comforting. It made her feel light for what seemed like forever. She inhaled deeply catching the smell of his all to familiar cologne. She slowly closed her eyes and fell into a trance with Jack's body swaying against hers, the music playing softly, and his cologne filling her senses.

The song was over too soon and they went back to their table to eat. Both of them had ordered Italian things and were now enjoying conversation while slurping noodles with cream sauce on them.

Casey kept thinking the night had been perfect. Great food, great wine, great…guy. She smiled at something he said and them took another sip of wine.

"Jack thank you for this." She said sincerely.

"For what?" Jack asked not catching her drift.

"For taking me out. I think I've just fallen in love with you all over again tonight." Jack smiled at his wife and grabbed her hand again.

"The feeling is mutual." He said before leaning over to her and giving her a very passionate kiss.


	23. Things Get Harder

Things Getting Harder

"Set him down over here!" Taylor shouted. Their had been another accident. The monster was the main cause of all of the 'accidents' lately but sometimes people could just be careless. That's what had happened this time.

A man had been climbing a tree and had fallen headfirst out of it. Taylor was not franticly trying to determine if the man's skull was fractured or not, without hurting him further. If it was fractured or cracked or something then he would be bleeding into his brain, which Taylor and Christy could do nothing about.

"I can't tell." Christy said in an emotion that didn't have a name. Taylor knew it well it was a mix of panic, profession, guilt and worry. And now that Christy had begun helping out around the caves she was becoming familiar with it too.

Taylor made her way over to her friend who was sitting with the man's head in her lap trying to diagnose anything. His neck and back weren't broken and those were good signs but if they couldn't tell whether or not something was seriously wrong with him then they had a problem.

Taylor wiped the blood from the man's face and cradled his head while running her fingers through his matted hair, carefully searching for any lumps or splits that should be there. She couldn't find any and deducted that nothing was wrong except he split his forehead open, which Christy took care of.

"We'll have to watch him carefully." Taylor said supporting her back with two hands. She watched Christy smiled at her as she ran the yellow thread back and forth between the man's cut. "What's so funny?" She inquired.

"Nothing. It's just you look very pregnant standing like that." She didn't even have to look at her to know what Taylor did. She looked down at her round stomach and then took her hands off her back and put them down to her sides. She found a place to sit down that did the same thing for her back as putting her hands there.

Now that the commotion had died down Taylor found the time to throw her hair up into a ponytail. When she did this she ran her hands down her face to massage her forehead and eyes sockets for relief from her growing headache. She closed her eyes and that created some relief and let her mind wander.

Things were getting harder and harder around here and she wasn't sure if it was all in her head or not. It seemed like more and more people were getting hurt and she just kept getting more and more pregnant. She wasn't as big as she thought she'd be and was still able to walk normally even though she was seven months.

"You okay?" A male voice called to her. It was Aaron's voice she could hear it. She didn't open her eyes or sit up straight for him just answered him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." She confessed to her spouse.

"You should get some sleep then. Christy and I will hold down the fort while you take a nap." Aaron told her.

"Thank you but I'd feel better if I just stayed awake for now." She opened her eyes to look at her husband and the pain came rushing back to her head. She smiled at him even though smiling was the last thing she wanted to do. "I don't know if I could sleep even if I wanted too."

Aaron nodded and motioned for her to come to him. She leaned into his grasp and he held her while the face the entry of the caves. They watched people move about their everyday lives for the longest time. Aaron laid a hand on her growing abdomen and once again could feel the baby…their baby move underneath his hand. He loved that feeling and all excitement was immediately brought back.

He felt bad especially lately because Taylor had been so busy taking care of everybody else she was forgetting to take care of herself. It wasn't that she didn't eat or anything like that. She just didn't rest as often as she should and Aaron had offered many times to help her but she wouldn't let him.

The man looked down at his wife and noticed she had fallen asleep. He smiled at her and moved out from underneath her. He draped one of the few blankest they had over her and left to let her sleep.

000

Aaron walked the path down to the beach like he did everyday. But the sound of someone chopping wood caught his attention. He veered in the direction of the sound and came upon Walt.

"Hey." He greeted. He didn't know Walt that well. In fact no one knew Walt that well. He had performed his and Taylor's wedding ceremony but that was the last time he talked to him.

The dark man looked up at his visitor and nodded his presence. He went back to cutting the firewood in front of him.

'Okay…not the conversation I was hoping for but…oh, well!' Aaron thought. From what he knew Walt was a good guy. He'd never done anything to hurt any of them and he always pulled his weight. In fact, he did most of the hunting. 'Alright. More than his weight.' Aaron corrected himself.

"Did you need something?" Walt said looking up from his job. He sound almost annoyed with Aaron.

"No, just heard you and thought I see if you needed any help." Aaron covered quickly.

"I think I've got it but thanks for the thought." He said sincerely.

"Okay then…" Aaron said slowly. He was about to turn around when Walt stepped back into the conversation.

"How's your wife doing?" Walt wiped his forehead with his shirt. "How far along is she again?"

"Oh, she's doing okay I guess. And she's about seven months to answer you other question." Walt nodded in understanding.

"How's she taking the whole 'parent thing'?"

"Umm…to tell you the truth, I don't know. She really doesn't talk about it and she's practically drowning in work. She won't let me help either." Aaron confided.

"That bad huh?" Aaron nodded without realizing it.

"Well, if there's anything I can do to help…let me know. Sound good?" Walt bent over to grab some of the wood.

"Sure. Thanks man for the offer." They said their good-byes and they went their separate ways.

A/N: I realize that wasn't the most exciting chapter in the world but it was necessary. Something happens later on and Walt holds up his end of the deal. But that's for a different chapter! Review!


	24. When Things Go Wrong

When Things Go Wrong

"I'll be here the entire time Mrs. Johnson. I promise I won't let anything happen to the baby." The patient nodded as the anesthesia kicked in and Casey stepped off to the side.

Jack took her place as the surgery started.

This was the first time since Casey and Jack had started working again that they got to work together. Their had been a bus accident and people flooded the emergency room. Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Johnson were both victims of the accident.

While Mr. Johnson came away, lucky, with only a scrap or two, his wife was not so lucky. She had suffered head trauma and was now having surgery to relieve the pressure on her brain. Risky thing was that she was seven months pregnant.

So, here they all were. Sitting (or standing) in an operating room together. Casey sighed heavily as she listened to Jack request different tools. She was extremely bored and the steady beating monitor of both mother and child wasn't making it any easier to stay awake. She tried as hard as she could but her world still went black.

_Casey opened her eyes suddenly as saw Jack in front of her. They weren't in the operating room anymore but back on the island. She looked around and she could see everybody. Sawyer, Tina, Sayid, Shannon…the names went on._

"_She needs us." She heard a voice say. She turned to see Walt at her side._

"_What?" She asked, confused._

"_She needs us." Walt repeated. He didn't look her in the eyes though. He was very monotonous sounding. Casey followed his glare over to where Taylor sat on a log by herself._

"_Taylor!" Casey screamed while running to her. She slid down in the sand next to her grabbing her hands in the process. "Taylor, honey, I'm back." She said excitedly._

_Taylor kept her eyes fixated into the fire in front of her. She was very pregnant but still somewhat small. Casey couldn't help but smile. She had gotten back before Taylor had the baby. They could still help._

"_Taylor, my baby Taylor. I missed you so much. I'm sorry I left you." She apologized whole-heartedly. Taylor still didn't look at her. A look laid on her face. Mixes of sadness, desperation, fear, anxiety all rolled into one._

_Casey began to worry. "Taylor look at me." Casey said forcefully, carefully shaking her daughter. "Taylor look at me!"_

A beeping noise pierced through her dream and she awoke with a start. It was the baby's heart monitor.

"Doctor Shepard, the baby's BP has dropped to 180." The nurse said calmly.

"How far through the surgery are you?" She asked Jack quickly.

"Almost finished." He told her working as swift but careful as he could.

Casey stood a moment wondering if the baby could hold out until after the surgery. She knew that if it could survive the next few minutes it could make it though anything.

"170, Doctor." The nurse said more franticly.

"Jack?" Casey looked to him for more answers. He didn't answer. She asked again.

"Hold on." He could hear the monitor racing with the pace of the baby's heart.

"I have to do this Jack! I'm sorry." She shoved her way into the surgery and began performing an emergency c-section.

000

Casey sat in a chair in Mrs. Johnson's room, waiting for her to wake up. Her mind flashed between the operating room scenes and her dream. Was it trying to tell her something? Was Taylor not okay? She swallowed hard and she could just feel that something wasn't right.

She suddenly heard a groan from beside her. She practically jumped to her feet and ran to the door and calmly called for her husband.

"Doctor Shepard? How did it go?" Mrs. Johnson asked wincing with the pain in her head.

"Well, the surgery went well." Jack said enthusiastically. "But we ran into some complications later on." He said. She happiness gone.

"What happened?" The woman asked concerned.

Casey felt her nervous stomach lurch. "I'm sorry Mrs. Johnson but you lost the baby."

The doctor waited for the reaction, but nothing came. Pain flooded her chest. She could only imagine what was going through her patient's mind at that very moment.

Jack heard a sharp intake of breath and he could tell if it was Casey or Mrs. Johnson. He wrapped an arm around Casey for support and he watched the woman in the hospital bed loose control.

She cried. She cried hard and it made his heart twist. He could not even think about the pain of loosing Taylor. It was too much to bear.

000

The somber mood followed the couple home from work and into the house where they ate dinner in silence. Not one word was spoken. All either of them could hear was the clanking of silver ware on plates and each other's breathing.

Casey found herself oddly un-hungry. She pushed the food around on her plate to make it look like she'd eaten something and also for entertainment. She heard Jack let out a sigh.

"It's always hard." He said quietly.

"What?" Casey asked. She hadn't particularly been paying attention.

"It's always hard to tell a parent that they've lost a child." He set his fork down on his empty plate and got up to put it in the sink.

"Yeah…it is." Casey said slowly. There was a long silence between the two of them while Jack washed his dishes for the evening.

Casey got up to put hers away as well. "Jack, I fell asleep while we were in the operating room." She admitted shamefully.

"I know. I saw your head bob a few times." He smiled at the memory.

"Well, I had a dream."

"Okay? So?" Jack pushed her out of the way gently to get to the cabinet that held the plates. "I have dreams too." He tried to make a point.

"That's not exactly what I was getting at." She moved back over to her spot at the table and sighed heavily. "Jack, I dreamt about Taylor." Jack turned slowly around to look at her funny.

"You did?"

"Yeah. I did." Jack looked at her with soft eyes.

"Case, I know you miss her…I miss her two." He tried to console.

"I think something's wrong." She said very seriously.

"Why do you think that?" Jack went back to washing the day's dishes.

"Because my dream was so real. Jack she would talk to me. She looked so…I don't know. She was sad, worried. I know her Jack. I know the way she gets when things go wrong. You do to. Now stop trying to blow this off! This is your daughter!" Casey was beginning to get upset with Jack.

"Casey! Taylor is a very levelheaded individual. I'm sure she and the baby and Aaron and everyone else for that matter of fact are fine." It wasn't that Jack didn't want to address the issue. He was just worried and thought that if he ignored it he could forget. But then again…How could he forget his own child?

"Jack Shepard! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! I'm worried. The sixth sense that a mother has is really strong right now and it's saying that my baby needs me!" She laid at hand on Jack's shoulder so that he would make eye contact with her. "Now I don't know about you but I am seriously thinking about going back to the god forsaken place and getting my daughter back!"

Jack leaned against his counter and hung his head. He could hear Casey mumble her way out of the room and up the stairs. One thing she whispered stuck in his mind. 'She's your little girl for god sakes.' Even though Taylor was old enough to take care of herself and her own kids, Jack could grasp the concept.

He kept flashing back to times when she was just a little girl…when she was his little monkey.

"_Daddy! Look at me!" Taylor hung upside down from a tree._

"_I see you!" Jack called out to her. He giggles filled the air._

Jack smiled.

"_Like this dad?" Taylor piled logs on top of one another to that she could build a fire. Her first fire._

"_Exactly. Taylor, you're a natural!" Jack laughed at her as she struck a rock with a switchblade to get sparks._

Jack traveled to the couch and sat down.

"_I love you dad." The fifteen-year-old version of Taylor said quietly._

"_I love you too monkey." He held her close in front of the roaring fire._

Jack's eyes began to fill with tears. "I love you too monkey." He repeated to himself. He smirked at his own blindness. How could he have left her?

Her smiling face still hung in his thoughts as he swung his feet over the side of the couch and lay down.

"Why did I leave you monkey?" He asked himself as he drifted off to sleep.


	25. An Understanding

An Understanding

A fortnight had passed and Taylor found herself better since she was sleeping more. Aaron was still worried about her but she insisted she was fine. Christy was helping her around the caves and now so was Hunter, which was a surprise to all of them. Taylor had a growing feeling it was because of Christy though. But she didn't care, it was an extra pair of hands that was learning what to do. Now she had more time on her hands.

Tonight Taylor was sitting in front of the fire with Christy. They were just talking like good friends did.

"I wonder why Hunter's been helping out so much lately?" Christy asked to veer the conversation in a different direction.

Taylor gave her a sideways glance and smiled at the opportunity to tell Christy her thoughts on the matter.

"Are you serious? You really don't know why he's coming around?" Christy shook her head. "He likes you." She said bluntly.

Christy shook her head again. "No, no, no. He's been very forward before and it didn't go anywhere. He's not into me." She seemed as though she was trying to convince herself he didn't like her.

"Chris! Think about it. He talks to you constantly, he's studying medicine to be around you, and…I don't know. He just does." Taylor told her.

"Taylor that's great but I suppose if Noah came to help you say he was in love with me too." Christy played.

"No. Be open minded about this. It's the way he looks at you, the way he doesn't look at you. I can just tell by the look in his eyes." Christy smiled.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do."

The conversation lulled and the girls both stared into the fire. Christy thought about Hunter and whether or not she should believe Taylor. After all, Taylor was her best friend, she'd do anything for her and she'd hope Taylor would do the same for her.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, Christy saw Taylor jump and panic hit her.

"What? Are you okay?" Christy asked quickly.

"I'm fine." Taylor laughed. "The baby kicked that's all." Taylor couldn't help but laugh at the way everyone was so nervous all of the time. She was nine months pregnant, not a bomb.

There was a long silence between the two before Christy spoke again.

"Aren't you scared?" She asked timidly.

Taylor thought a moment. "Of coarse I'm scared. I'm terrified but there's really nothing I can do. I can't stop this from happening. I'm nervous but really excited all at the same time." She confided. Her hand found it's way to the top of her midsection and rested there as the baby stirred within her.

000

Taylor was sleeping peacefully again tonight with the comfort of her husband. His large arms were rapped around her, drawing her close to him.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She was still half-asleep and decided to ignore it. Whoever it was really wanted her awake because they shook her slightly. She felt obligated to get up after that.

She opened her drowsy eyes to meet the face of Stanley. She sighed and cleared her eyes of sleep, then looked at the watch she kept next to her bed. It read 3:22 a.m.

"Stanley, what are you doing? It's three o'clock in the morning." She stressed.

"I know but I was worried about this." He turned and pulled up his shirt, revealing his back, which was cover in red blotches. "It itches, if that helps any." He added.

Taylor ran her fingers along the edges of each blotch to get the feel of it. "I think you have hives."

"Hives? What's that?" Stanley asked pulling his shirt back on.

"It's a rash brought on by stress. And which one of us isn't stressed out right now." She chuckled to try and make him feel better.

"So how are you doing?" He pointed to her midriff. She looked down and ran a hand along the curve of her belly.

"We're fine. Thank you for asking." She sighed again and blinked sleepily hoping he would get the hint.

Luckily he did. "Well doctor, I think you both need you rest and I'm sure I could use some too." He waved goodbye and then disappeared into the brush.

"Who was that?" Asked a groggy voice from beside her.

"Stanley." She whispered as she scooted back down on her side and he re-rapped his arms around her so she could sleep.

000

Taylor found it increasingly hard to get up everyday and today was probably the worst it had been in a long time. She was just physically tired but she knew she couldn't sleep. It was nice to have the help of Hunter and Christy but she couldn't let them do all of the work. So she forced herself out of bed and left her husband sleeping alone.

---

"Good morning." A cheerful voice, clearly male, called out to Christy who had been up for quite some time already. She was taking stock that morning. She turned to greet the voice.

"Back at you Hunter!" She told him. Then went back to her job. He quickly started helping her by asking her what they needed. "Rope would good. And bandages. We need to rip up some more shirts for bandages." The list was longer but she would pile the work on him. That was a job she left for Taylor.

"That's all I have to do?" Hunter asked in astonishment.

"For now." Christy replied.

Hunter took on the duty of raveling rope first. Christy gave him a sideways glance and smiled flirtatiously. Hunter, noticing the small hint of playfulness, glanced and smiled back.

"What's so funny?" He asked rapping old vines together.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking of something Taylor said." She tried not to reveal a bunch.

"What would that be?" He pried.

Christy shook her head and chuckled to herself. "I can't believe I'm telling you this…but she thinks that one of the reasons you're helping out around here is because you like me." She laughed a little more as she watched him get up with the raveled rope on his shoulder.

"Who said she was wrong." He said as he turned to walk into the jungle.

Christy took a moment to process the information then looked at him in shock. She didn't know why she was so surprised. She had always liked him. Ever since she could remember she had always wished for Hunter and now he wanted her back. This scared her.

"What's going on?" A sleepy Taylor asked from behind her. Christy whipped around.

"N-nothing." She replied. She was kind of shocked at the whole ordeal.

Taylor thought a moment. "Okay." She said with a sly smile. She walked her way up to where her friend stood. "So, what needs to be done today?" She asked laying a hand on her midsection.

"An ass load of things." Christy replied showing Taylor the list of things to do.

Taylor smiled in disgust. "That's good." She said sarcastically.

000

Aaron rolled over on his and Taylor's mat of a bed. He went to drape his arm across her and hit nothing but the dirt they slept on. He opened his eyes to see if he'd missed. He hadn't technically missed since there was nothing there to be aiming at in the first place. Aaron rolled onto his back with a heavy sigh and noticed the sun was not that high in the sky. It couldn't have been an hour at the most since the sun had come up, yet Taylor was already gone.

Aaron had a growing feeling of loneliness. He was married to a wonderful woman…or at least she was a wonderful woman from what he could recall. He hadn't had a real conversation with her in the longest time. He tried to help her around the caves but all she ever did was lecture him about how she had all the help she needed in Christy and Hunter. That he should go off and enjoy himself. To tell you the truth…he hadn't been enjoying himself for a while.

He almost felt as if he wasn't married to Taylor at all. She got up early and came to bed late. He was sure she ate somewhere in there but it wasn't with him. Aaron truly hated life without his parents. If they were there they would have given him advice on how to deal with the whole situation but instead he tried to come up with a solution on his own.

Aaron sighed once more before standing up to see what other people were doing. He made a promise to himself to talk to Taylor; whether she was busy or not.

000

"Okay…so we need to go to Sun's garden and pick the passion fruit before it goes bad, gather whatever remaining medication we have and take inventory on all of that, and last but not least we still have to make some more bandages." Christy read off the last three things on the 'to-do list' for the day. Hunter and Taylor both nodded in satisfaction. They were actually going to get done before sun down. This was a good day.

"Um…I guess I'll go to Sun's garden." Hunter announced as he picked up a basket.

"That's great and I'll go through the medication." Christy piped. "That leaves bandage duty to you Tay. Is that okay?"

"Yeah…that's fine with me. In fact I can sit while I do it." She smiled in relief. Her feet hurt her so badly in was ridiculous. And if she could see them she was sure they would be swollen.

It was only a moment before they all went onto their respective duties. Taylor sat down with a loud sigh and started tearing t-shirts and other old cloths apart for bandages, tourniquets, or whatever else they needed. She was extremely bored all of the sudden. She turned her head every which way to see what everyone else was doing. She saw Noah and Mia sitting together. They were talking. Just talking. 'Uninteresting,' Taylor admitted to herself. Her eyes stalked another person for a second before her head turned in a different direction completely. Her eyes met Aaron.

She smiled and waved as he came up to her. He had a solemn look on his face. Nervousness set in. It was almost as if he had bad news.

"What's up?" She asked. She put the yellow shirt down in her lap and turned towards her husband.

"Taylor I'm going away." He stated blankly.

"What?" She asked confused. "Why? Aaron what are you talking about."

"Listen Taylor, I just need to work a few things out on my own and I know I can't do that here." He took her hand and kissed it gently. She didn't like where this was going.

"What do you need to work out Aaron? What is so bad that you need to leave us…leave me?" She asked a little annoyed.

"It's not bad just…Taylor I never see you. I never talk to you. As far as anyone is concerned we might as well not be married." She looked puzzled and hurt all at the same time. He could see it in her eyes. "I love you, and I am not leaving you." Aaron used a lot of emphasis to get the point of that statement across. "I'll be back in a few days."

Taylor nodded her head causing her blonde locks to bounce. She had no idea what was going on but she trusted Aaron enough to believe him when he said he'd be back.

Aaron smiled at her, kissed her, and then just got up and…left. Just like that. Taylor had never been so baffled in her life. She was just hoping that things would be okay as she churned the events that had just aspired in her mind.

**A/N: Okay…well, I'm back. We'll let your reviews say whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. Anywho, my play just got done and even though I have school I promise chapters will be coming at a steadier pace now. I missed you all. Enjoy and Reivew!**


	26. Decisions

Decisions

Casey opened the pantry door as her eyes scanned the shelves for the chili powder. She found the spice rack no problem and reached her hand into the alphabetized mess. She growled in frustration. She was sick again. She would find little things around the house to do. Such as organizing the spice rack.

She could always tell when she was stressed out because she became all mental every single time. And right now…she was stressed.

Casey walked back over to the pot of homemade soup she had sitting on the stove and added the recommended amount of seasoning. She then unconsciously began to stir the brew. Her eyes traveled about the walls of the cozy little kitchen. She landed on a picture that was taken a month ago. She smiled, even though the people in it could not see her.

It was a picture of Bailey's first birthday. Tina and Sawyer were holding her while Jack had popped into the back behind them. The baby, herself, was covered in chocolate cake. Casey chortled to thin air as she reminisced.

Suddenly, a sharp pain rocketed through her hand. She looked down and saw that she had set her hand on the edge of the pot. Casey quickly rushed to the sink and turned on the cold water and let it run over her burnt hand.

She wet a towel and rapped it around her hand. Casey leaned back on the sink and let her mind wander back to the picture on the wall. It made her think of Taylor, of the grandbaby she didn't know.

"God I hate this." She whispered to herself. "I miss you very much." It was a feeble attempt to try and get through to Taylor but it was an attempt. "I wish…I wish there was something I could do." Casey's eyes began to well with tears.

That's when it hit her. The idea. She knew what to do.

Casey put the towel down and examined the red mark on her hand. 'It'll be fine,' she thought. Then she ran into the living room where Jack was reading a book.

"Come on Jack." He sat up and looked at her with a strange expression.

"Where are we going?" He asked. He put his book down and pulled on his shoes.

"We're going to Sawyer's. We've got work to do." She winked at him with a bright smile. The first bright smile she had shed in months.

**A/N: Man it feels good to be back. I know this is kind of a short chapter but it's leading up to something big. Don't worry it's worth it. And like I said I'll be posting at a steadier rate now that my show is done. I think I'll try to post most of the stuff on the weekends. Well, I guess until next weekend! Dirrtyxtina...e-mail me! I miss you too!**


	27. Getting Them Back

Getting Them Back

Taylor sat, alone, starring into the fire. She had just gone through another 'Danielle situation', as she referred to them.

"_Noah! Stop!" Mia yelled from the crowd of people. There were quite a few people watching the fight but doing nothing about it._

"_Hey, stay out of this okay!" Noah yelled back to her. He took another swing at Will and missed but he quickly came back and got in a good blow to the stomach._

_Will doubled over and took a deep breath. He had had the wind knocked out of him. All of the wind. _

_Noah came around and kicked him in the face knocking him over all the way. He was about to kick Will again when a voice stopped him._

"_Come on!" Will yelled at him. He stood up and wiped off his face. "Is that all you got?" Noah went to tackle him._

"_Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" Christy materialized from no where and pulled Noah off Will. She was soon joined by Taylor. She stood in between the two fighting men._

"_Now boys, you wouldn't hit me would you?" They looked at each other from where they stood and looked away from Taylor._

"_Taylor just let us go. This is something we need to settle." Will said seriously._

"_Yeah, well, I don't think I few broken ribs and a bloody nose is going to fix things." She gave both of them stern looks. "Get back to the caves." _

_She waited until things settled down before she made her way to the path but someone stopped her._

_It was a woman with ashy colored hair and wrinkles were setting into her naturally pretty face. She had dark eyes that seemed distant for some reason not known to Taylor. She wore ratty old cloths that couldn't have been washed in weeks judging by the looks…and the smell._

"_Excuse me." Taylor said startled by the intrusion._

"_So you're her." She said mystically._

_Taylor looked around wondering if she was talking about someone else. When she realized she was the only one there she became confused. "What?" She asked hoping to get answers._

"_You're the girl they've been talking about."_

"_Who's been talking about me?"_

"_The others. They said you would be the one to come." A smile began to grow on the woman's face._

_Beginning to feel somewhat frightened by the whole thing, Taylor thought the woman might be delusional. "What is you name?" _

"_My name is not what matters. You are the one." That hit Taylor. You are the one; she had heard that before. From Danielle._

_Taylor turned her head away for a second to see if anyone else was around to see or hear this. She wanted to make sure she was crazy. When she refocused her attention to the woman in front of her, she was gone._

Taylor thought about it a moment longer then decided it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She was anxious about the baby, Aaron was off in the jungle somewhere, and she was just plain over-worked.

"A good night's sleep will do me good." She told herself as she started drifting off.

000

Taylor felt a hand on her shoulder. It was enough to wake her up, but she decided to ignore it. Who ever it was would hopefully get the idea and go away.

After a moment of not responding the hand shook her slightly and someone whispered, "Taylor?" They weren't leaving unfortunately. She squinted her eyes and rolled over to see who it was. It was Stanley.

She glanced at the clock she had at her side. She groaned at the fact it was 2:36 in the morning. "What do you want Stanley." Comprehending how insensitive that sounded she followed it with a little less harsh of a statement. "This is the seconded night in a row you've woken me up. Is there something you need?" She sat up with some difficulty. Propped up on her hands she waited for a reply.

"I don't need something. But I think there's something down at the beach that you need to see." He smiled and got up to leave.

"What on earth was that about?" And even though she didn't want to she forced herself out of bed to get some much-needed closure.

000

Still half-asleep, Taylor was getting close to the beach. She could hear voices and she could see the light of the fires they had going. One voice stuck out more than others but she couldn't put a finger on it.

She became more alert when she hit the sand. She looked around in awe. There were people everywhere. She knew the people. She crossed her arms and smirked to herself. "They came back." She whispered.

There was a boat being unloaded with things that she had never seen before. Plants that were foreign to the island, gadgets that looked like things her dad had described to her. Speaking of which, Jack was the one directing everything. Taylor smiled and slowly made her way down to him.

"You know what pain it was to get up in the middle of the night, crawl out of bed, and walk all the way down here?" Jack looked up and saw his daughter. She was a sight for sore eyes. Her blonde locks hung on her shoulders and her favorite navy zip up jacket was slung over her, the sleeves pushed halfway up her arms, which rested on her round stomach. They hadn't missed anything it looked like.

Jack dropped his clip bored and embraced her. He hugged her as tight as he could. "Dad? Not so tight. I'm still pregnant incase you hadn't noticed." He released her with a smile and backed her up to get the whole picture of her.

"My god look at you." He said astonished. "You're even bigger than when we left."

Taylor made a face at him and nodded her head. "Ha, ha pop. Very funny."

"So when are you due?" He could remember what she had told him so many months ago.

"Three days ago." She said hesitantly. She smiled.

"Are you going to start charging storage?" Jack asked her lightheartedly. She just giggled.

"So what is all of this stuff?" Taylor said diverting her attention to the boat.

"Well, it's all of the stuff I thought we'd need." He took her hand and pulled her around so she could see the things they had unloaded. "We've got plants that can be used as food or medicine. We've got other medical whatnots. And food. We've got food." He walked around the pile to see if he'd forgotten anything. He patted a cooler that had ice in it. He looked up at Taylor who was just standing there; hand rested on her large middle shaking her head. "Monkey, what is it?"

"This." She answered. "It's amazing." Jack could see the glitter of tears in her eyes. "Getting you back, and all of this…this stuff. We've been scrambling at the caves to make ends meet. We're out of everything and this just…more than I could have ever hoped for." Jack smiled.

Taylor walked over to her father and flung her arms around him. She gently hugged her back. No it wasn't even a hug; they were just holding each other. "I missed you pop." She told him.

"I missed you too Monkey."

Taylor couldn't believe they were back. Everyone: Jack, Casey, Charlie, Claire, Sayid, Shannon, Sawyer and Tina…everyone. She didn't want to let go of her father. If she couldn't feel him she'd swear she was dreaming. But she wasn't. He was there. He was back. They were all back.

She let go of him and he just rested an arm around her shoulders. They walked back to the boat like that.

"So monkey? Where's Aaron?" Jack asked.

Taylor laughed. "That's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere." She smiled. That was a good thing.


	28. The StormPart 1

The Storm

Taylor and Jack had stayed up most of the night catching up on what had happened over the last three months. They laughed and they talked of how they missed each other. People were being reunited and a lot of them 'just talked'. Long about 4:00 Jack told Taylor to get some sleep. They would catch up a different time.

Now Taylor stirred not wanting to get up but knew she had to. She propped herself up and instantaneously felt sick. She thought she was going to throw up for a second but as she sat there as still as she could it passed.

"You okay monkey?" Jack asked her. He'd observed the whole thing and it struck him as odd.

"Yeah." Taylor nodded in response. "I just feel sick this morning. It's alright though it's happened before." She stood up cautiously in hopes that the nauseating feeling wouldn't return and it didn't.

"You're sure you're okay though?" Jack asked for reassurance.

"Yes. I just feel kind of 'blah' today." She threw on agreen T-shirt over the cami she usually wore to bed. "So, what needs to be done today?" She asked cheerfully.

000

The smell of salt once again filled her nostrils. One of the day's jobs had taken her to the beach. She had completed it and was now starring in the direction of the approaching storm clouds.

Walt had already stopped to warn her about it. He said that by the looks of things it wasn't good. The tide had already risen due to the rain and that the wind was picking up.

'Great!' Taylor thought to herself. 'Just what we need…a storm.' She laid her hand on her abdomen as she sick feeling came back. She covered her mouth but let a small sigh escape her lips. Her stomach was becoming sore from all the churning it was doing. "Settle down." She whispered to the child inside of her. All of it's writhing was not doing her any good.

"What are you starring at?" She had seen her father coming and tried not to look as sick as she was as not to worry him.

"The sky." She answered simply. The sick feeling was passing again so she tried to put on a concerned face for the sake of the upcoming whether.

"Looks like rain." He said.

"Yeah. And a lot of it." She looked at her father who was giving her and questioning glance. "Walt said it's going to be bad."

"Like how bad?" He asked suddenly just as worried as she was.

"Like 'we need to move everyone to higher ground' bad." She nodded to herself. "He said that the water is already rising and the storm is still miles away."

"How does he know these things?" Jack asked mainly to himself but loud enough that Taylor felt compelled to answer.

"Walt learned from the best and I trust him. Locke knew the ways and he passed those gifts on to Walt. I try not to think to hard about it."

"I think next order of business is to get people off the beach and into the caves." Taylor nodded and turned to head back into the jungle.

Jack, confused, asked her where she was going. "Monkey? Where you going?"

She turned around again and smiled slightly. "I have someone to find." The she disappeared into the foliage.

**A/N: Once again…a short chapter. The next one will be really long I promise. The storm is coming! Ooh! Exciting, or at least I hope it will be. Anywho thanks for reading and REVIEW!**


	29. Author's Note

Author's Note!

Okay…I promise you I haven't given up my story. No, my one and only computer decided to have this…meltdown and was taken to the shop, for FOUR weeks. Now, I wasn't happy in the first place, and when I get on for the first time since it came home what do I discover? All of my files have been erased. I was beyond pissed as you can imagine. I had three more chapters typed up too. Now I have to re-type them and I'm one of those peoples who can't do anything as well as the first time around so…bear with me guys. I know this story has been kind of boring and slow but the few faithful readers I have out there…I love you guys. It'll be a few days before I get the next chapter up. Sorry! But at least I'm on holiday break. I can work during the day now!


	30. The StormPart 2

A/N: -Takes a deep breath- Man it's good to be back. Well, I posted three chapters today as a Christmas gift to all of you! Hope you enjoy them! I'll be posting soon. Review!

The Storm-Part 2

The rain pelted against everyone's skin. It was really coming down. Everybody was gathered in the caves with their few belongings as to escape the rapidly rising tide. No one seemed that worried about the storm – even if it was the worst one they'd seen in a long time.

And although Jack didn't show it to Casey or anyone else, he was extremely worried about the fact that Aaron and Taylor weren't back yet. She'd left the beach over and hour ago to find him. She'd reassured Jack that she'd be back in the caves as soon as she retrieved her husband.

'It's alright. She's a smart girl. She knows what to do if anything happens.' Jack repeated the statement over and over in his mind. Trying to bring himself so comfort. It didn't work.

000

Taylor was soaked to the bone…literally. Every part of her was drenched to the skin. Her hair clung to her face, as her cloths did to her shapely body. She held herself as she walked, trying to stay even the slightest bit warm.

"AARON!" She called out in vain. She'd been looking for hours or at least it felt like it.

It wasn't long after she left the beach that she realized the sick feelings she'd been having since that morning were actually labor pains. Now they were much worse and she tired to stay focused for her sake and Aaron's. She wasn't about to go back to the caves without him.

"AARON!" She called again. She quickly leaned against a tree for support as another pain gripped her. She bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly, causing rain droplets to run down her face. She clung to herself in a desperate attempt to keep the pain at bay for just a little while longer.

As the soreness passed she yelled again for her loved one. "Aaron!" She yelled but with not as much gusto as the last plea.

It was then that she heard rustling in the bushes--besides the rain. Hope filled her as she thought it might be Aaron. Her hopes were soon realized when his figure came into view. She sighed heavily and wanted to cry in relief.

He looked at her happily but with much confusion and asked her why she was there.

"I came to get you. The storm is really bad and the tide is rising. We tired to get everyone back to the caves so we could all be together." She yelled over the rain, which was now pummeling both of them. She was still breathing heavily from her last contraction and Aaron took notice of it.

"You alright?" He asked with concern.

She nodded her head in response. "Uh-huh. Just need to catch my breath is all." There was a pause between them and Taylor smiled at something. "The parents came back."

Aaron smiled widely and walked through the rain over to his wife. He hugged her gently and smoothed out her wet hair. He pulled out of the hug to kiss her.

"I'm sorry." She said simply.

"For what?" He asked pulling her back in to his hold.

"For being so…stupid lately." She snuggled up to him. "I didn't mean to ignore you. I love you. I guess I just assumed you knew that. But, still. I shouldn't have treated you like that…"

"Shh…," Aaron cut her off. "Don't worry about that now."

"We should get back to the caves." Taylor said making a general observation. Aaron released her in response and picked up his backpack. It came unzipped as he flung it over his shoulder. With a curse or two he bent down to pick the few things up.

"Can you hold this?" Aaron handed a compass behind him to Taylor. He thought he felt her take it from him but he heard it hit the soft muddy ground. He turned to see what had happened.

Taylor hadn't grabbed it. She was leaned back up against her tree, clutching herself with her eyes shut. She mumbled something under her breath that Aaron couldn't understand. She then let out a noise close to a whimper.

"No…," Aaron whispered to himself. "You're not alright."

000

"Has anyone seen Aaron or Taylor?" Jack was beyond the point of worry. They'd been gone for almost two hours and the storm was just getting worse. The wind had picked up and the rain just kept falling harder.

"No." Someone replied to Jack question. His eyes scanned for someone to help him. He suddenly stopped on Walt. He was sopping. 'He must have just been out in the jungle? Maybe he's seen them.' Jack thought with possibility.

"Walt!" The young black man looked up at him. "Have you seen either Taylor or Aaron? Or better yet…have you seen both of them?"

Walt shook his head. "No, but I'm going back out there anyway. I'll look for them." Jack didn't want to leave camp and he didn't want Walt to anymore but he was way to worried to let them go.

They agreed that Jack should stay at the cave, incase they came back, and Walt would go out and search for them. Strange but it Jack some ease knowing Walt was involved.

000

"Here, here." Aaron took Taylor by the shoulders and helped her to sit down on a rock at the opening of a small near by cave. "I should get your dad." He said as if it had just hit him.

Taylor rocked back in forth in a mad attempt to relieve the pain. She nodded fiercely. "Dad would be good right now." Her voice was breathy. Aaron immediately took off.

'No.' He thought. Her turned back to her. She was still rocking herself with her eyes shut. "You're dad is going to want to know how far apart they are." He mentioned referring to her contractions. Her eyes opened and she looked thoughtful for a moment.

"'Bout five, six minutes apart." She said hesitantly. The husband turned around to leave again but then took it back all over again.

"I don't want to leave you like this." He was squinting because of the rain. He didn't want to be away from her.

"JUST GO!" She yelled at him. With the fear of god put in him, Aaron sprinted in the direction of the caves.

He looked behind himself one last time. She was still sitting there. He didn't know what to do for her. But getting Jack was the best thing. He'd know what to do.

He redirected his attention to ahead of him. With all of the rain falling he couldn't tell what was in front of him. He slowed to a safer pace as to not hurt himself.

000

"Jack? What's going on?" A worried Casey came up to her husband who was just kind of doing nothing at the moment. "Where's Taylor? And Aaron for that matter? And another thing…where is Walt going?"

Jack took her by the shoulders so she would be quiet. He looked at her very seriously and her mouth instantaneously shut. "Walt went looking for Taylor and Aaron."

"What?" Casey said frightened for her offspring's safety. Jack just nodded.

000

Aaron stopped and rested his hands on his knees. He'd been running for a few minutes now and his side was giving out on him. He sucked the air in and exhaled with force trying to get a rhythm going. He failed.

"Aaron?" The man looked up from his spot at who ever called his name. It was hard to see for the rain but there was Walt. Relief washed over Aaron when he saw him. The camp wasn't far.

"Walt! You have no idea how glad I am to see you. Listen, I need you to do me a favor. Back that way…" Aaron pointed behind himself with his index finger. "Taylor's there. She's in labor and I'm going to get Jack. I should be long. I just need you to go and sit with her. Can you do that?" Aaron didn't give Walt a chance to reply before he took off running again.

Walt was left standing in the rain trying to process what his friend had just asked him to do.

He began walking back in the direction Aaron had pointed and contemplated going after him. 'No' he finally decided. He would go help Taylor.

000

Taylor had scooted back to the back of the cave. It was fairly shallow and she could still feel the wind from outside from where she was but it was out of the rain. She had shed her jacket and shoes so she was more comfortable. God only knew she needed all the help she could get.

She leaned her head back on the cold rock wall and shut her eyes gently, trying to rest. She breathed deeply and evenly trying to stay calm.

She was starting to relax. That was good. Taylor let herself go; her muscles started to unwind and she was getting a little warmer. It felt nice. 'Now, if only it'd stay like this,' she thought sarcastically to herself.

Footsteps startled her from her restful state. Her eyes fluttered open and saw Walt coming into the cave. She pushed herself up a little more so that she was more equipped to talk. "What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"Your frantic husband sent me. He's going to get you dad." Walt smirked. He'd never been a very emotional person so Taylor took that as a sign of hilarity. She giggled to herself at the image of her Aaron running through jungle looking for help. Her laughter was cut short by another shooting pain.

"It…it sounds like him." She said quickly in response to Walt's statement through clenched teeth.

Walt, who was more than out of his element, made his way to Taylor's side. He didn't know what to do but instinctively picked up her hand and placed it on his. She held onto him with a death grip and it hurt like no one would believe but it was helping Taylor so he really didn't care.

000

Aaron had found the camp and was now screaming for Jack.

"Jack!" People's heads turned and looked at him like he was insane. Everyone was so crowded he at the caves that Aaron found it hard to see and move as fast as he wanted too. "Jack!" He called again.

"Aaron?" Someone called in response. It was a woman's voice. Casey no doubt.

The two met up and gave each other a much-needed embrace. Aaron didn't realize how much he'd missed Casey over the last few months.

"Aaron what's wrong?" Casey asked soon remembered the urgency in his voice.

"Oh!" Aaron snapped back into reality. "Um…Taylor's in labor. Walt's with her. I came here to get Jack. Now I can't find him. And the storm isn't helping. And…I'm scared Case." Casey couldn't help but smile at the young man.

"It's alright. I'm sure Walt has everything under control. I'll help you find Jack." She took his hand and they looked around the camp together.

000

"Ow." Taylor voiced as another contraction finally ceased. She ran her hand over her active stomach. Her legs were covered with a blanket that Walt had conveniently packed in his backpack. They were lucky it wasn't wet.

Walt had also built a fire, so that they both had a chance to dry off. Taylor had an overwhelming sense of relief, mainly because he was there.

"How are you doing?" He asked quietly.

"I'm hanging in there." She said breathlessly. There was a silence between the two. It wasn't uncomfortable…just quiet. Taylor exhaled heavily. "Thank you for staying with me Walt."

He looked up at her. What else was he supposed to do? Leave her. Go about his business like nothing was wrong. He smiled. "You're welcome."

"Taylor!" Her eyes darted to the entrance of the shallow cave. There was her father and husband.

She sighed in relief. "Thank god." She whispered under her breath.

Walt watched as Jack went to work as being both doctor and father to the girl, while Aaron went all…husband-ish. Walt had witnessed many births on the island and he thought that it was funny because all of the father-to-be's acted the same; Aaron was no exception.

000

Walt just sat and listened to the baby cry. He sat closer to the entrance of the cave, away from all of the hubbub. It was a girl. A beautiful baby girl. It was very befitting for Taylor and Aaron; Walt had always seen them having a girl. He smiled at the thought of having a new baby on the island.

He glanced at his side. The rain had stopped. Walt smiled to himself. He didn't want to take the fact that the storm had passed right as the child was born as an omen but he couldn't help but have a funny feeling about her.

"A girl." Aaron whispered. "My daughter."

"My granddaughter." Jack added happily. He looked to his other 'daughter' and smiled. He kissed her forehead quickly and affectionately. "I'm proud of you monkey." He stated admirably.

"Thanks Pop." She closed her eyes and still for a moment. She could hear the soft cries from her daughter and nothing else. That means that the storm was done. Relief was the only way Taylor knew how to describe what she felt. She had a healthy baby girl, the storm had passed with few complications, her parents were back, and…she had a healthy baby girl. Life didn't get a lot better. "I'm really tired." She exhaled lightly.

"You have a right to be!" Aaron joked making faces at the infant in his arms.

Jack smiled at the new parents and glanced over toward the entrance of the cave. Walt was sitting there, just staring out into space. He decided to keep the young man company. "I'll leave you guys alone." He told the two, then got up and walked to Walt.

Aaron followed Jack with his eyes. He was an amazing person. But his daughter, his wife, was even more amazing. And for that he bent down from where he was sitting next to her and kissed with all of the love he had.

"What was that for?" Taylor asked with a smile.

"Just because." He answered simply. There was a long silence before it dawned on Aaron that they had no name for the new baby. "You know, Tay…we have no name picked out."

"You're right. Did we even talk about girl names?" She propped herself up so that she could face Aaron when she talked. "I guess Logan Aaron is out. Huh?"

"Not necessarily." Taylor looked at him strangely. What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"Well, who says we can't name a girl, Logan?" He stared down at the girl in his arms for the millionth time in two minutes. She looked like a 'Logan'.

"Alright. Logan it is. But Aaron is still a boys name." She remarked.

"Not if you spell it differently." Walt piped. Aaron and Taylor's heads turned simultaneously to the older man standing over them. He sat down at Taylor's feet, with a broad smile on his face; those were rare. "If you spell Aaron 'E-R-I-N' it's a girls name."

Logan Erin. Taylor grinned. It was still the same name both of them loved enough to agree on just…altered slightly. She liked the loophole and said the name out loud for everyone to hear. "Logan Erin."

"Sounds like we have a name." Jack who had slipped into the conversation mentioned.

Taylor smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I guess we do." She gently took the baby from her husband and held her close. This feeling of happiness that she thought she was never again have after her family left (which she still had a bone to pick with the parents about) was back. With the little warm bundle, known as Logan, pressed against her, her father and husband and good friend sitting next to her made her feel as thought she were as light as air; and she was never letting that feeling go.


	31. Happy Days

A/N: This is just a cute chapter I threw in there for all of you fluffs out there. Don't take that offensively; I'm one of them! Enjoy!

Happy Days

Aaron was reunited with his parents shortly after coming back to the caves. Charlie and Claire were delighted to have a granddaughter as well and Jack and Casey. The two couples took the newborn whenever they could to help out and sometimes selfishly for themselves.

As for Aaron and Taylor, this were getting back to normal now that Jack was back to helping out.

Christy and Hunter maintained their position as 'maintenance managers' too, although everyone knew why. The job allowed the two to go off into the jungle in search of different plants and fruits _alone_.

Now that life was back to normal, everything started to slip into a lighter mood. To Taylor the sun seemed a little brighter, the ocean a little bluer and her sunsets seemed a little richer.

Today was no exception. She and Aaron were walking hand in hand down the long stretch of beach they had. They weren't talking much. Just enjoying each other's company.

Taylor could feel the rush of the tide coming over her bare feet and it cooled them considerably. But just as the tide rushed back out the sun warmed them again, making them a comfortable hot. The process continued until she felt Aaron tug at her arm.

She turned right into a lovely kiss. Aaron rested his hands on her lower back while her arms entwined around his neck. She hadn't been kissed like that for a while and melted into her husbands touch.

The kiss broke sooner than she wanted and she laid her head on Aaron's chest. He rested his chin on her head and tightened his grip around her waist.

'This is heaven,' she thought.

"Could you imagine life being better?" Aaron asked her softly.

"No." She answered, not stirring herself from her spot on Aaron's chest. "No, I couldn't."

Aaron sighed contently. "I have a beautiful wife, whom I adore, a precious little girl, my parents are here to experience it all with us…" he trailed off. He had the world.

Taylor turned herself around in her lover's arms, but still remained leaning on him. The sun was sinking lower in the sky. It wasn't quite dusk but it was getting close. But still Taylor and Aaron didn't move. They just stood in each other's presence and counted their blessings.

It was then that Taylor realized how quickly time was flying. "Did you know that Logan will be a week old tomorrow?" She asked Aaron and herself as well.

The man thought a moment. "I guess you're right. Huh! We should celebrate." He stated absent-mindedly.

To be honest he didn't care whether or not they celebrated. At that particular moment in time all he wanted to do was think about nothing, holding his wife, watching the sun set. And that exactly what he did.


	32. Where Are They?

Where Are They?

Aaron leaned over as Taylor rapped Logan tightly in a blanket. His wife was making funny faces at their daughter and even though she didn't smile much yet she still showed interest in the show being put on for her. Aaron and Taylor were taking Logan to the beach for some relaxation time. She turned a week old that day and Taylor felt they needed to be together as a family.

Aaron shook is head at the thought. They had the next forty years to 'be together as a family' he couldn't understand why today was any different.

But even so he found himself walking though the jungle and down the sandy beaches of the island. Jack and Casey would be waiting for them, as would his own parents. He was excited about the whole day they had planned just because it was something different than their regular routines.

His eyes drifted from the foliage around them to the face of his sleeping daughter on his wife's shoulder. He couldn't help but smirk to himself at the quaint little picture.

Taylor loved it when Logan fell asleep on her. Logan had this amazing 'baby smell' as her mother put it. Taylor didn't know if it had to do with being a parent or what but she thought is was just intoxicating. And when Logan slept she could hear her rhythmic breathing. It was calming to her when her child was at peace. She smiled inwardly at the soft 'hmm'sthat her offspring madeas she slept.

It was then that she realized the walk to the beach had gone terribly fast; in fact they were rounding the corner to 'their' beach. Aaron tapped her shoulder though, re-dividing her attention away from the upcoming civilization to two men and a few more struggling with fishing net.

To her surprise it was Noah, Will, another man she didn't know, and Mia was even helping the bunch. Marie was standing to the side with Bailey, who was now a year old, and a red haired woman who Taylor recognized as Rachel. Someone else was standing with them but Taylor couldn't see their face.

She looked back to Aaron who gestured to the men again. This was his subtle way of saying… 'let's help'. So reluctantly, knowing her family was waiting for the two, she headed over to the frazzled mob of men.

" 'Guys look like you need some help." She said cheerfully. She looked for an empty set of hands and her eyes immediately landed on Rachel. "Would you mind?" She said holding out the baby.

"Not at all!" She said excitedly. Rachel reached out her arms with a huge, almost stupid smile on her face to take the now awake Logan. Taylor gave her thankful smile then turned around to help the men reel in their catch.

"The fish are crazy today!" Hunter grunted.

"Thank you captain obvious." Will said under his breath.

"Would both of you shut up and pull!" Mia yelled at them.

The other woman Taylor couldn't make out from behind bent over to help as well. Now the only two people not pulling in the heavy net full of writhing fish was Marie and Rachel, who conveniently had children in their arms.

The seven persons tugged for a moment more before getting the net under control. Taylor bent back up pushing her blonde hair off of her slightly damp forehead and smiled at the men and women huffing and puffing who were still on their knees. With a content and tiring sigh she turned around to reclaim Logan.

But when she turned…there was no one there. She looked around to see if maybe the two had moved out of the way, off to the side somewhere but Taylor couldn't see them anywhere.

"Marie?" She called out in confusion. "Rachel where are you?" She began walking back up the beach thinking, "Maybe they went on without us?" But when she got to the point where she could see the camp clearly…there was no Rachel…or Marie…nor either of the children.

Taylor had gotten the attention of the fisher-persons on the ground and they were quietly staring at her from behind. Aaron noticed her voice had a shake to it, which meant she was nervous. Will was also intent on listening to the young woman; his wife was one of the few she was looking for.

Taylor's confusion was not slowing turning into panic. She couldn't find Rachel or Marie, and if she could find Rachel or Marie that meant she couldn't find Bailey, or…Logan.

She whipped herself around, eyes darting back and forthsearching for the people she hoped she had just over looked. "GUYS?"Shestarted shouting as she picked up her walking pace to a jog and made her way to the jungles edge.

"RACHEL? MARIE?" Aaron and Will got up fear rising in their chests. Is this happening? Where were the girls and their daughters? How did they go missing? And more importantly…why?


	33. Gone

Gone

Panic. Terror. Dread. Every single fiber of Taylor's being was taut with panic, terror, and dread. Her eyes darted everywhere in a vain attempt to find the two people she longed to see more than anything.

"MARIE! RACHEL!" It was hopeless. They weren't there. They were gone.

Taylor sunk to the ground with a shaky breath. The panic was gone but now the desperation set in. She laid a hand on her chest to calm her heavy breathing.

Gone…

Gone…

Gone…

The word echoed in her head. It ricocheted off of her skull and hit her physically to where it hurt. Tears welled in her eyes as her breath caught in her throat. "Logan…" she whispered to herself.

000

It was still only mid-afternoon when the group reached the caves. Aaron and Will set off to find Jack, Casey, and a few others. They would know what was going on. Wouldn't they? They would be able to get them back? They would know what to do? Right?

Taylor was more in a trance than anything. She felt…numb to what was going on. Everything was kind of blurred. She couldn't think. She couldn't hear. She couldn't talk or see. She just sat by the dying fire waiting for the boys to get back.

Everything would be okay. Right?

000

They boys had found everybody they needed to and were now gathering even more people to form a search party. Casey sat next to Taylor who hadn't said a word since she had gotten to the caves. Casey just held her daughters hand and told her it was going to be fine. She told her that the boys would find Logan and the other girls.

What else could she say?

The look on Taylor's face was enough to break someone's heart. She could only imagine how her daughter felt. Casey knew how much Taylor meant to her and if anything were to happen to her…she couldn't even fathom the pain she would feel and she wished, in a way only God could understand, that she could take that feeling from her own flesh and blood.

Taylor watched her father approach her through tear-blurred vision. She wasn't crying…just holding them until she needed to. They wouldn't fall unless they absolutely had to. And now was not the time.

Jack kneeled in front of his wife and offspring, a stern, serious expression on his face. "We're going to look for them." He said in a gentle tone. "We're going to find them. Do you understand?" He looked at his daughter's hurt expression and wanted to die. Jack hated when she was sad. But this wasn't even sad. This was just…heartbreaking.

He waited from some sort of response from the woman.

Taylor looked at him and processed fully what he was saying. "I'm coming with you." She said unconsciously. She took a deep breath and pushed the tears back for now.

"Okay." Jack was relieved that she going. He wanted her to help so she had something to do; something to clear the cloud in her head. And this was the thing to do it.

000

It was nightfall and the tiny groups of people were settling down for the night.

The orange glow of the fire illuminated the jungle. But Taylor wouldn't have noticed. She was watching the fire dance in front of her, lost in thought for the millionth time that day. She couldn't clear her head for anything and to be honest she wasn't trying anymore.

Walt watched her from across the fire. He hated to see his close friend in such pain. But he knew that nobody could help her. Finding Logan was the cure to her sickness right now.

His eyes wandered from Taylor's troubled face to the fire and then to the rest of the groups.

They had all separated into groups of four so that they could cover more ground. His group consisted of Taylor, Aaron, Jack, and himself. It was a very driven team of people in his opinion and he knew that would pay off in the end.

He looked back at Taylor. She was sitting the same way she had been only moments earlier. Walt knew the back of his mind that she needed sleep.

"Taylor. Try to get some sleep tonight." He said monotonously. Why did he bother? She wasn't going to sleep but at least he tried. And with that, the darkness of night engulfed him and he was asleep.

000

They had been walking for quite awhile already that day. Jack still leading, and Taylor heading up the back. She hadn't spoken since the day before and no one seemed to care. She was just silent by herself; listening for signs of anything, her eyes scanning the forest background for something that would lead her to where her loved ones were.

Aaron was walking in front of her but still somewhat next to her. He was more angry than distraught about the situation and was more determined every minute to find his child.

"She's a week old." He heard from behind him. He stopped and turned to the only person who could have said that – his wife.

"What?" He asked softly.

"I said: 'She's only a week old'. Who would want her? Who would take a week old child from her parents?" She talked barely above a whisper but just loud enough to be heard. She shook her head weakly as the tears came back. But once again, she wouldn't cry.

Aaron didn't say anything back to her. Just waited for her to catch up and then took her hand in his. Silence once more ensued.

They walked a moment longer before something…someone made themselves known.

The group stopped and listened to the faint yelling. It sounded like someone giving orders, but where were they?

Jack listened carefully and followed the sound with his eyes to above a low cliff nearby. He approached it cautiously with Taylor right behind.

"Come on!" They heard someone shout. "No. Give her here." It was a woman's voice and Taylor thought it sounded familiar.

'Where have I heard that voice before?' Taylor asked herself silently. She thought for a moment longer before it hit her.

"_Would you?" Taylor said holding out the baby._

"_Not at all!" Rachel said excitedly._

"It's Rachel." She breathed. Jack heard and before he could warn Taylor to be careful she was climbing the short cliff, using the protruding roots as holds.

Taylor reached the top of the cliff and pulled herself over. She took a moment, but only a moment to catch her breath. She propped herself on her knees and observed what was going on.

She saw Rachel holding Logan staring straight at her. Marie…where was Marie and as if on cue Marie stepped out from behind two other people she didn't know. Bailey was sitting on the ground with her normal baby expression on. But there was something different about Marie. Her face was different. Not physically but her eyes were glazed over and her cheeks were flushed. She looked sick.

Taylor heard the boys behind her. Not a word was said as Rachel and Taylor just stared at each other. No one dared even breath.


	34. Explinations

Explanations

"Rachel?" Taylor said after many moments of silence. "What's going on?" Rachel just stared.

"Taylor…" she said monotonously.

"Please give her back." Taylor slowly got up from her place on the ground. "I want to go home. We can all just…go home." She stood still waiting for a response from the red head.

"No, Taylor. It doesn't work like that." Her voice was strong and emotionless. "Logan doesn't belong to you anymore."

A pang of something hit Taylor. "What do you mean: 'Logan doesn't belong to me'?" Rachel just gave her a sad look, and shook her head. Taylor stepped forward in anger. "Answer me Rachel! I want to know what is going on!" She stopped and stared at the red head and realized this was not the girl she knew and loved. "Who are you?" She asked slowly. She stepped closer to Rachel. "What do you want with us?"

The two men Taylor didn't know, who had been frighteningly silent through all of this, stepped forward for the first time. They weren't big and they weren't necessarily strong looking, but…

The blonde one took his chances with Taylor and went up to stop her from getting to Rachel. He grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her. It had gotten her to stop but now she just struggled against his awkward hold. "I just want answers!" She screamed.

Then the other men, Jack, Aaron, and Walt, came back to life at the sight of that also. Aaron sprang up and ripped the blonde man off of his wife. He twirled him around and punched him square in the face. The man stumbled backward at the shock of the blow but quickly recovered and hit Aaron back.

Walt surveyed the scene before him. It was like something you'd see out of a bad action movie. It looked like everyone was fighting someone different. It was a little chaotic.

He looked for Rachel and found her standing alone with Logan in her arms. The baby was screaming but she paid no attention. Walt had her figured out. She was a double agent for the others. Just like Ethan had been. He had been there when all of that happened and he decided Claire was lucky she got away. This wasn't going to be that easy. They were now dealing with a different generation. They were smarter, faster, and more determined, that was for sure. He knew it was bad.

Taylor was on the ground trying to get her head to stop spinning. And although she was failing miserably, she could still hear what was going on. No one was stopping her anymore; they had moved to more threatening things…like Aaron. She couldn't see that clearly but both the blonde man and the other man were trying to keep him on the ground. But Aaron was putting up too much of a fight.

Taylor stood up with jello-like legs and held her head while leaning against something; she was a little to out of it to figure out what, though. She couldn't find Walt or her father; her mind and vision were too hazy. Her eyes just kept moving, never settling on one place. She didn't know if she was looking for something in particular but the knew she'd know it when she saw it.

That's when a flash caught her eye. Her head turned lazily to see the source of the bright light. The cloud cleared at the sight, she could see and understand perfectly again, but she couldn't move.

Knife…knife…knife…the word registered again and again. 'MOVE!' She screamed at herself. 'MOVE! GOD DAMN IT!' She couldn't though. She couldn't blink, she couldn't swallow, and she couldn't talk or breathe. She just stood there leaning against whatever it was watching the scene play before. She knew what was going to happen if she didn't move.

Tears stung her eyes, her breath caught in her thought. Everything…life seemed to slow down. Her surroundings were all being warped into something she couldn't recognize and all she could see was the two men, Aaron, and the knife.

The blonde man didn't raise the weapon that high but still struck with enough blow to put a glazed over expression on Aaron's face. The pain he must have felt…

Taylor was still trapped in her time warp as she felt her chest contract. Now she really couldn't breathe. But just as her mind strayed from her own trauma the blonde stabbed Aaron again, only just inches above the original wound.

"NOOOO!" Taylor felt and heard herself scream at the top of her lungs. With the time warp still in play the blonde man turned to look at her. His green eyes burned into her skin, the burn of hate. But what had she done? If anybody had the right to hate anyone it should be her hating him, whoever he was, for trying to kill her husband.

She didn't know what happened next but it felt like time was catching up with itself because the next thing she knew she was down on her knees at Aaron's side. He was unconscious but bleeding and badly. She needed to do something, but at that moment every medical resource she had ever learned were in some file in her brain and she had temporarily lost the key. Now she was just sitting in the grass on the cliff watching her husband bleed. The tears hung on but once again, she didn't have time to cry.

She did the first thing she could think of and ripped off the bottom of his jeans and pressed it firmly against the bleeding holes on the lower right hand side of his abdomen.

It seemed like forever before her father jumped in to help her and Walt helped her stand up. Her white t-shirt was stained in heavy crimson, as well as splotches on her jeans and even a streak in her brilliantly blonde hair.

"What can we do?" She asked meekly.

"We have to get him back to the caves. I have real utensils there. Antibiotics to help him." He was almost speaking to himself.

"But the walk alone will take half a day!" She exclaimed.

"I'll make sure it doesn't take half a day." With that he slung Aaron over his shoulder and started to make his way down the drop of the cliff.

With a furrowed brow she watched him take Aaron. For the first time in her entire life, Taylor wanted to die. This was too much…loosing her child and loosing a husband with in two days of each other. In fact, if it weren't for Walt standing next to her, she'd probably sit down on top of that cliff and never get up again. She closed her eyes and exhaled, but she heard a baby cry.

Her eyes shot open and she whipped herself around to see if it was Logan. It wasn't Logan but just as good in some regards. It was Marie and she was holding a whimpering Bailey. She still looked sick.

"My god." She whispered to herself. "Marie." She rushed over to the woman and took her in a long, friendly embrace.

"I'm sorry." She half-whispered. She took a shaky breath. Taylor just looked at her. She was sorry. Sorry for what? She'd done nothing.

"Shhh…it's okay. You and Bailey are safe now." She hugged her friend again. "Let's go home. I'm sure Will is waiting for you."

000

They stopped to rest; because Marie was so weak she couldn't go the whole way without stopping.

So there they were, just the three of them and baby Bailey. Taylor tired to stay focused on getting home so she could be with Aaron. At least he was in good hands she had to tell herself.

"Marie." Walt broke the silence. "Marie…what did they do to you?" Walt who was usually so emotionless asked with uncharacteristic concern.

Marie just stared at the ground. She'd only been gone for a day and a half and she looked so…so weak. It broke Taylor's heart.

"Marie?" Walt asked again. There was a long pause before she looked at him with her glazed over eyes.

"I can't…I c-can't tell you. They'll come get Bailey." She told him in a fear-ridden tone. "They'll come for her…they'll take her from me." Tears rose in her eyes again.

"Just answer me this then." Taylor moved closer to her and squatted in front of her, Bailey sitting on her knee. "Did they hurt you, or the kids?"

Marie searched Taylor's eyes for a long time. Then she swallowed hard and sighed. "Yes."


	35. Talking to Yourself

Talking to Yourself

Taylor sat on one side of her husband. He wasn't dead…yet. Jack had informed her when she returned back at camp that he was stable but in a coma. She hated that she couldn't help him.

She looked at him from where she sat and noted how he looked. He was pale, very pale. Sweat glistened on his forehead and he laid so still he almost looked dead. She inhaled a shaky breath. This was not how she wanted to remember her husband if he was going to die. She wanted to remember him as the fun playful person he was. She smiled at the memories she did have of him. The memories she had of him and her together.

_He held her hand as they walked down the beach together. The warm sun made their backs hot but also gave the moment a calm feeling. They were a young couple in love. She bent her head up to look at him. The wind was blowing his shaggy blonde locks around in his face. She felt herself smile._

She did feel herself smile. For the first time in the past few days…she smiled.

_It was sunset. Her favorite time of day…or night, which ever it was. It gave everything a cozy feel to it and at the moment she was enjoying her time alone. She sat on the beach just close enough to the water that her toes got wet when the tide came up._

_All-of-the-sudden, Aaron materialized at her side. Startled but glad to have her friend with her she smiled to acknowledge him. They had always been friends ever since she could remember. Even if he was a few years older than she was._

"_It's beautiful isn't it?" He said breaking the comfortable silence._

"_Yeah…" she answered in a smile. "It is."_

_Before she knew it Aaron took her chin in between his fingers and guided it up into a light, delicate, romantic kiss. It was short but sweet and she opened her eyes and blinked a few times after they broke apart. _

"_You're beautiful." Was all he said still holding her chin. Their first kiss._

Tears stung her eyes but she pushed them back. She wanted to cry and now would be a good time but she couldn't let herself for some strange reason.

She looked away from her love's face. Instead her eyes met the pretty little picture of a family. Will, Marie, and baby Bailey. They were a happy family and Taylor couldn't help but envy them. An island wasn't ripping them apart.

"Did you know I love you?" Will asked for the millionth time since he had been reunited with Marie and his daughter.

"Yes. I knew that." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. She watched the sleeping one year old in his arms and was thankful for all she had.

She looked over at Taylor sitting by Aaron's side, just stroking his hand. It was the first time she'd seen her friend so helpless. She felt so sorry for her. "Poor Taylor." She breathed to herself.

000

Night had fallen and Taylor was still sitting in the same spot she had been since that morning. Aaron still wasn't awake. Logan still wasn't home. A lot of things 'still weren't'.

Tired, she shut her eyes still holding Aaron's hand. She was sure she would have slept that way if someone wouldn't have sat down beside her.

She opened her eyes and turned to see Walt. Her good friend didn't even say a word to her for several seconds and even when he did they weren't what she was expecting.

"Why aren't you crying?" He asked straight out. He'd always been a blunt person.

She thought about it for a minute, making sure she was giving him the right answer. "Because I don't want too."

Walt gave her a glare from the side. She didn't see it. "Please." He said in an exasperated tone. "Why won't you cry? For the first time in your life you have a real reason to cry and you won't."

He was right. She hated it when he was right. She didn't re-answer the question right away. She thought it over again and with a sigh she admitted it to herself and to her confidant. "Because if I cry…then I'm afraid I'll loose myself. I'll start and I won't be in control anymore." She paused trying to control herself even now as she spoke. "I need to be in control, Walt."

She didn't look at him but he could tell what her eyes would have told him. She hurt too much to cry at the moment. He respected that. "Well, I'm here." He reassured her before getting up and leaving her alone again.

That conversation seemed to linger in her mind for what seemed like hours after it was done. She needed to do something to get her mind off of being upset and tired. She remembered what her dad had told her earlier that day.

"_What can I do?" She asked her father when she sat down. "What can I do to make him better?"_

"_Nothing." He answered and answered wrong. The look on his daughters face was not something to be desired. He softened his demeanor and sat down next to her. "Talk to him monkey. That's about all you can do."_

_She looked at him strangely. "Can he hear me?"_

_Jack smiled at her. "I think so. It can't hurt to try."_

'Talk to him,' she thought. What could she talk to him about? She didn't want to talk about life at the moment, with everything going downhill; she didn't think it was the best subject. He may not want to wake up after talking about that.

"I talked to Walt today." She said spontaneously. "I um…He asked me some questions that kind of…made me think." She looked at her husband. "You probably heard." She shook her head thinking of what else to say. She looked around, observing her surroundings for something to talk about.

She landed on fire. "I hate it when everyone goes to sleep and the fire starts to die. I always get so cold. You know?" She asked as if she was going to get an answer. She shook her head. "Of course you're not going to answer me. You probably can't even hear me." She looked around as if someone else was listening in on her one on self-conversation. "What am I doing? I'm talking to myself." She looked back down at Aaron. Still nothing changed.

'What if he can hear me?' She wondered to herself. 'If he can hear me than I need to keep talking. I need to let him know I'm here. That he can wake up.'

She snickered at her own futility. "Um…" she started. "Walt asked me why I wasn't crying." She thought for a moment. "Do you think I should cry?" She asked him, the tears rising in her eyes. This time they didn't go away. They stayed clinging to the insides of her eyes. They didn't fall but they were there, blurring her vision and everything.

"I need you to wake up." She told him bluntly. "I need you to be here with me. I don't know what I'll do if I loose you." She let a tear fall. She laid a hand on his bear chest and felt his heart beat. Another tear fell. "You know…how you used to tell me… 'I'll love you first; I'll love you last,' I think I'll be loving you last; not the other way around." She said between quiet sobs.

It felt good to cry. She felt her body lighten. Maybe Walt was right…maybe she needed to cry after all. And unfortunately she wouldn't have had she talked to herself.

_I'll love you first_

_I'll love you last._

_When the world goes cold_

_In one white blast._

_I'll be with you _

_Forever and always_

_Even when you grow_

_Both 'mind ways' and 'tall ways'._

_I'll watch over you_

_And make sure you're never pained_

_Even as you grow old_

_And your years start to wane._

_You see, I'll love you first_

_I'll love you last_

_Even when _my_ world goes cold_

_In one white blast._

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my late Grandpa Jimmy, who always believed in me and supported everything I did. Grandpa Jimmy died on Friday night after suffering a massive heart attack. He wrote me, my mom and my grandma all poems while he pretty much waited for death to come. This was the poem he wrote me. I love you, Jimmy, wherever you are. I'll always love you. I miss you already.**


	36. Going For It

Going For It

Taylor was so tired. It had been a week since Logan was taken and Aaron still wasn't awake. She hadn't gotten much sleep but instead had perfected her 'speaking to the partially dead' skills. She had gotten very good over the past few days strictly because that's all she did was talk.

Today was no different. She sat in her spot next to Aaron stroking his hand and speaking softly to him; mainly whispering sweet nothings in his ear or promises that if he'd just wake up she'd do something…each time it was something different.

She had been alone for most of the day, except for the company of her spouse, when Jack sat down beside her.

"Doing okay Monkey?" He asked her tenderly.

She nodded. "I think so." She inhaled deeply causing her sore back to pop. "I just want him to wake up." She admitted.

Her father looked away. He felt terrible. "You know he isn't getting any better." He said stating a fact more than a general piece of conversation.

Taylor just nodded as deep sadness settled in the pit of her stomach.

000

Darkness surrounded the camp at the caves. Everyone was settling down for the night…except for Taylor. She ran a hand over her face and through her hair to keep herself awake. She was deep in thought.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked the man lying in front of her. "Are you testing me? Trying to see how long I'll stay here before I go completely insane?" She whispered everything harshly. Over the last few days her outlook had changed drastically. She was loosing her husband and she'd already lost her daughter…what else did she have to live for? "You don't know how lucky you are." She bit the inside of her lip as tears swelled up in her eyes for the umpteenth time since the incident.

She thought for a moment. What if that was the reason Aaron didn't want to wake up? He had nothing to live for. Taylor was a complete mess and his family was falling apart.

Taylor looked at Aaron's 'sleeping' form. "I need to take a walk." She stated flatly. And she got up from her spot beside him and made her way into the jungle.

000

The sun was starting to rise, and Taylor could just barely see the pink lighting through the treetops. She just kept wandering aimlessly all night and now she was lost. For some reason she didn't care. Maybe it was better this way. What if she just sat down and fell asleep? What is she never woke up from that sleep? Would it be better?

"No." She said to herself sternly. There was no room for thinking like that. But she was tired so she finally sat down and propped herself up against a tree. Her eyes closed momentarily before she heard something.

She opened eyes lazily to see Rachel standing in front of her along with about six other people. The haze went away and Taylor found herself very alert all-of-the-sudden. She scrambled to sit upright against the tree as a scruffy looking man stepped in front of Rachel, who held a bundle of something in her arms.

"What do you want?" She whispered to them. None of them answered. "What do you want?" She asked a little harsher and a little louder.

The man bent down on his knees and spoke to her in a very frank manner. "Listen Taylor…we know you're upset." He spoke in a very country accent.

'Upset…' she thought. 'Upset doesn't even begin to describe the way I feel about everything.' She listened still, holding her tongue.

"It must be hard for you and I just wanted to let you know…we are sorry." He nodded and then got up. He stood staring at her shocked face.

"Sorry." She said to herself, loud enough for the others to hear. She nodded. "Sorry. Sorry! SORRY!" She screamed. " You're sorry? You take my daughter, my own flesh and blood away from me, and all you can say is 'sorry'? Well, I'm telling you now 'sorry' doesn't cut it." She said in a calloused tone her voice breaking as she spoke.

"Yeah. It probably doesn't do much good in your case but…at least I can say we tried." He turned to leave when Taylor grabbed his arm.

"No. You're not leaving. Not with her." She looked seriously at the man and then nodded towards the infant in Rachel's arms. He looked towards her and shook his head.

"Like I said, I'm sorry but she's ours now. You can't have her. Now, let go of me." Taylor's icy cold glare cut through him like knives, and her grip on his forearm tightened.

"You're making a mistake." Then he brought his other fisted hand up to the side of her face with surprising force. Taylor released her hold on the man and stumbled backward, falling onto her knees hold the left side of her face.

The group of people who had been standing still, watching the serious of events take place, all turned and started to leave. Taylor watched them with tear filled eyes. She couldn't just watch them leave again.

"Rachel." She called out. Her friend would listen to her wouldn't she? The red head turned at her name. "Rachel, please listen. That little person you have in arms is mine." Taylor's voice trembled. "No matter what you do to her, she'll always be mine and you can take her as far away as you possibly can but she'll still be with me."

Rachel's face of stone began to soften at Taylor's words. She looked down at the baby girl in her arms. She had been appointed 'mother' to the child and was beginning to love her as a daughter. Rachel thought for a moment then looked back at Taylor, who was beginning to cry.

"What do you want with her?" She said shaking her head as the tears started falling down her cheeks. "What can she do for you? She's a two…weeks…old." Taylor looked at the pretty, young double agent 'other' with pleading eyes. "What can she give that I can't?" Taylor stood up and held out her arms and looked across them and then surveyed the rest of her own body. "I'm able, I'm strong…I can work if you want me too." She took a shaky breath as another tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm loosing my husband." She looked down at her feet. "I'm not going to loose Logan again too." She looked back up with tear filled eyes. "Please." She whispered out of sheer desperation.

Rachel looked at her with sympathy. Her head fell as her own tears collected on her cheeks. This…thing…this little person she held in her arms was the only thing Taylor wanted. Rachel had no idea what the head what the head 'other's' wanted with this child. Taylor had a good point… 'What could she do for them?' She looked back at Taylor with those sorrow filled eyes of hers and hand her the blanket she held.

Taylor sighed in happiness and let a half-laugh escape her lips. She laid the blanket out over her arms and approached Rachel so she could lay Logan down in her arms.

Rachel lifted Logan's head up and she stirred in her sleep as she transferred the child from her arms to her mothers'. She watched as the baby settled back to sleep in her rightful place in Taylor's arms. She smiled as more tears came.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Came from the scruffy man's mouth. She turned to him and held a finger to her lips.

"I know what I'm doing." Then she turned back to Taylor. She stared at her for a good amount of time. "You really are who they said you were. You are the one…the first one to ever get what you wanted from us. Consider yourself lucky." She looked back to Logan and ran a hand over her soft bald head. "Take care of her. She's very special." Taylor smiled at her friend and nodded in response.

It was then that Rachel re-joined her group. Taylor smiled and gazed upon the sleeping child in her own arms. She closed her eyes and mouthed with words 'thank you' to an unknown source as she felt Logan's body heat against her for the first time in too long. She opened her eyes to see that Rachel and the other 'others' were gone. A strange feeling swept over her, and then she remembered what both Danielle and the other woman had told her.

_You are the one_.

And now Rachel had just told her the same thing. What was in that is so special about her? What did Rachel mean by she was the first one to ever get what she wanted from the others? She still didn't understand and maybe she never would but she didn't care because Logan was back. She had her…she could feel her…look at her. This overwhelming feeling came over her and she started to cry…one last time. She wept openly over this little piece of person who meant so much to her and she had only been in existence for two short weeks.

She never would understand certain things but Taylor did understand this…nothing stranger or more horrible could happen to her after these past few weeks. Stranger things haven't happened. That's all there was to it.


	37. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

Taylor walked into camp with her baby in her arms. She looked up and around at the friends and family who were starting to surround her. She smiled to herself as she got many a delicate hug from several people. She thought mainly it was for getting Logan back but it didn't matter.

She looked around and saw her parents rushing towards her. She smiled widely at them as Casey came crashing into her almost squashing Logan. She laughed in her mother's ear as she hugged her back.

Her own father was next. He came and hugged her with one arm and led her over away from everybody and nodded in a certain direction.

Taylor followed his gaze to the place where Aaron was sitting up straight grinning at her. She gasped and placed a hand on her racing heart, handed the baby to Jack and then slowly walked over to her spouse.

She kneeled in front of him and laid a hand on his cheek. The corners of her lips tugged into a small curve as she traced his face with her fingers. "Hi." She whispered to him.

"Hi, yourself." He whispered back. "I missed you." That was all he got to say before Taylor's lips crashed onto his in a deep kiss.

"I missed you right back." She stated as she pulled away. She looked down at his wounds. "Are you okay?"

"I feel fine." He reassured her. Then…he kissed her again.

000

It was dark and now Taylor was sitting in Aaron's arms and Logan in hers. It was a good feeling. And yet very strange all at the same time. She'd been so unhappy and in one afternoon all of it seemed like a bad dream.

She told herself it was and that she shouldn't think about it. So Taylor pushed the thoughts to the very edge of her mind and focused on what was at hand.

Life. Life was at hand. Her husband and her trying to raise their first child. She didn't know if fate would bring them more or not but right now she was satisfied for what she had. She snuggled in closer to Aaron, trying to savor the feeling of her body against his.

"Aaron?" She asked…her curiosity getting the best of her. "Could you hear me when you were in a coma?"

There was a long silence and then Aaron let out a sigh. "Yeah…I could." Taylor smiled. So she did get through to him. "I hear every word. The sweet nothings, the threats…everything." He brought her closer to him than she already was, wrapping his arms tightly around her so that he could feel her warmth as well as Logan's.

"I'm sorry about some of the things I said." She admitted. "I said some harsh things sometimes. And, I really do love you." She told him.

Aaron bent down to kiss her again as Logan, still sleeping, wriggled in Taylor's arms, making her presence known.

Taylor thought it was funny…a week ago she could have swore her life was ending all together, and now…it felt like a new beginning. Not just because she had a new daughter, not just because a new chapter was starting in her life. She figured it was because over the last week she grew more as a person than she had in her life. She wasn't taking anything for granted anymore. She'd almost lost everything to the hands of other people but she was given a second chance.

"Hey, Tay?" She heard her name and looked up at Aaron.

"Hmm?" She responded. "I'll love you first, I'll love you last." He rested his head on the top of hers. "I know I almost left you and trust me it wasn't by choice, but promise me you'll never leave?" She could tell he was serious.

"I promise." She said simply as she let herself drift into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: And there you guys have it. The complete story! It's over and done with. Now, I want those of you who review to challenge me. I'm interested in trying my hand at a challenge story. So if you so dare as to give me a thread we'll see how I do! Thanks to all of you who kept me going during this story, you guys are what made it a success. (Yes, that's you Sarah!) Thanks again! Review!**


End file.
